Welcome to The Academy
by aicchan
Summary: ShinRa Academy of Military adalah akademi bergengsi yang mendidik mereka yang terpilih untuk kelak masuk ke dalam jajaran SOLDIER, militer elit yang akan menjadi barisan terdepan pertahanan kota Midgard. Di Akademi inilah sejuta cerita terjadi -MULTIPAIR- ENJOY
1. 01 : Sephiroth x Cloud

ShinRa Academy of Military adalah akademi bergengsi yang mendidik mereka yang terpilih untuk kelak masuk ke dalam jajaran SOLDIER, militer elit yang akan menjadi barisan terdepan pertahanan kota Midgard. Atau kalau beruntung, para 'murid' akademi ini bisa ditunjuk untuk masuk ke dalam jajaran Turks yang merupakan 'pasukan rahasia' dari ShinRa Academy.

Seperti namanya, akademi ini dibiayai dan difasilitasi oleh perusahaan ShinRa Electric Power Company yang merupakan tonggak utama bisnis di kota Midgard yang tersohor ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Di akademi inilah, sejuta cerita terjadi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Squarenix

**Welcome to The Academy **© aicchan

Romance – Humor – Friendship - Family

Sephiroth x Cloud

-**Alternate Reality**-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Zack! Lagi-lagi kau bolos!"

"Ayolah, Cissnei. Aku sudah bilang aku ada janji dengan Aerith."

"Tapi sekarang jadwalmu melatih di kelas bela diri!"

Kehebohan yang biasa antara Zack, 1st Class Soldier dan Cissnei, anggota Turks, mewarnai sore yang cerah di pertengahan musim semi ini. Para murid yang berlalu lalang sudah malas untuk berhenti dan menonton kerusuhan antara dua orang yang memiliki posisi tinggi di akademi itu.

"Ada Angeal, kan?! Kau bisa minta tolong padanya."

"Angeal sekarang sudah menjadi kepala Akademi, mana mungkin dia melatih kelas biasa!"

"Kalau begitu kau saja!"

"Aku anggota Turks! Aku sibuk, Zack!"

Saat itu Zack menangkap sosok yang sangat dia kenal sedang melintasi koridor luar, "AH! CLOUD!" dia melambai senang pada pemuda berambut pirang yang baru bulan kemarin dilantik menjadi 1st Class.

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Zack? Cissnei-_san_?"

Zack langsung menghampiri pemuda yang dia bimbing sejak masih di akademi, masuk dalam jajaran Infantryman hingga saat ini. Cloud sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Zack merangkul leher Cloud, "Habis ini kau mau kemana?"

"Emm… Pulang? Ini sudah jadwalku pulang."

"Nah! Daripada kau pulang, gantikan aku melatih kelas dasar, ya?" Zack lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Cloud, "Aku serahkan mereka padamu!" lalu SOLDIER berambut hitam itu pun langsung melesat pergi tanpa bisa dicegah oleh siapa pun.

Melihat itu, Cissnei menghela napas dan menghampiri si pemuda pirang, "Sepertinya kau kena lagi, Cloud."

Cloud ikut menarik napas, "Padahal aku juga sudah ada janji," dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim email dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya.! Cuma dua jam saja." Cissnei menepuk pundak Cloud sekali sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"_NII_-_SAN_ TELAT!"

Cloud berdiri mematung di depan tiga bocah kecil berumur empat tahun yang memasang wajah galak menggemaskan. Detik berikutnya, Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz pun melompat ke arah Cloud, memeluk SOLDIER kesayangan mereka itu hingga Cloud terjatuh ditimpa tiga bocah itu.

Terdengar suara tawa dari dalam rumah kecil nyaman yang terletak di sektor tujuh Midgard. Cloud melihat Marlene dan Denzel di sana.

"Jangan tertawa saja, bantu aku!" pinta Cloud.

Marlene, putri pemilik sebuah bar di sektor ini, masih tertawa dan menggeleng, "Salah sendiri Cloud telat. Kau kan tahu sendiri mereka ini sangat menantikanmu setiap sore kalau sedang dititipkan di sini."

Akhirnya Cloud pun berdiri, membiarkan tiga bocah tadi memegangi kakinya. "Mana Tifa dan Barrett?"

"Mereka di bar. Sepertinya ada perayaan entah apa di sana." Ujar Marlene.

Cloud memandang dua anak yang juga adalah siswa di akademi pendidikan ShinRa. Marlene baru berumur sembilan tahun, tapi sifatnya sudah seperti orang dewasa, mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa mengurus rumah sendirian. Denzel adalah seorang anak yatim piatu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta api setahun lalu. Anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun itu diasuh oleh Barrett yang merupakan kenalan orang tuanya.

"_Nii_-_san_! Ayo pulang! Kami lapar!" kicau tiga bocah di kaki Cloud dengan kompak.

Marlene dan Denzel tertawa lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kesayangan mereka, Cloud," kata Denzel, "dua jam barusan wajah mereka sudah seperti dunia akan kiamat saja waktu kau bilang akan terlambat menjemput."

Marlene mengambil jaket milik tiga anak kembar itu lalu membantu mereka memakainya, "Sampai jumpa hari senin, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz."

"_Bye bye_, Marlene, Denzel."

Cloud berjalan sedikit kesulitan karena kakinya masih dipegangi rapat oleh para bocah itu. Tawa Marlene dan Denzel pun terdengar lagi. Di luar rumah, ada sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam, sebuah motor yang dimodifikasi khusus oleh Cloud supaya bisa membawa pedang-pedangnya yang dipakai untuk menjalankan misi.

Dia menaikkan tiga bocah itu ke atas motor dan melajukan kendaraan roda dua itu dengan kecepatan minimum kembali ke asrama akademi yang disediakan khusus untuk para Infantryman juga SOLDIER mulai tingkat tiga hingga pasukan elit.

"AH! _Nii__-sama_!"

Mendengar suara Kadaj, Cloud memandang ke arah gerbang utama akademi di mana berdirilah seorang pria muda berambut perak panjang hingga melewati pinggangnya. Dialah Sephiroth, SOLDIER 1st Class terbaik yang dimiliki oleh ShinRa. Dia juga merupakan sosok pahlawan yang memiliki banyak idola baik di dalam maupun di luar akademi.

Cloud menghentikan motornya di dekat Sephiroth tanpa mematikan mesinnya.

"_Nii__-sama_, kami sudah pulang!"

Sephiroth menurunkan tiga bocah itu dari motor, lalu pandangannya teralih pada Cloud, "Kenapa tersenyum begitu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kurasa daripada _nii__-sama_… _otou__-sama_ memang lebih cocok untukmu." Katanya, merujuk pada panggilan pertama para kembar pada Sephiroth. Agaknya tiga anak itu mengira kalau Sephiroth adalah ayah mereka. Dan butuh lebih dari tiga bulan untuk membuat anak-anak itu memanggil Sephiroth dengan sebutan '_nii__-sama_'.

"Aku belum setua itu," Sephiroth memandang tiga bocah yang menempel di kakinya, "Kau tidak ke dalam?"

"Nanti. Aku harus simpan motor ini, kalau tidak Elena bisa mengomel lagi kalau aku parkir sembarangan." Cloud menyalakan lagi mesin motornya, tapi dia tak langsung melaju karena jemari kecil Kadaj meraih kain celananya.

"_Nii_-_san_ makan dengan kami, kan?" tanya Kadaj dengan muka penuh harap, begitu juga dengan Yazoo dan Loz di belakangnya.

Tak kuasa menolak, Cloud pun memberi jawaban dengan anggukan sebelum akhirnya melajukan motornya menuju ke garasi khusus para anggota SOLDIER.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, hujan turun lebat sejak pagi. Itu membuat kegiatan di akademi berpusat di dalam ruangan. Cloud menuju ke gedung utama akademi, tepatnya ke lantai 49 yang hanya bisa didatangi mereka yang tergabung dalam kemiliteran. Di sana biasanya para SOLDIER menerima misi mereka. Entah mengurusi kerusuhan ini itu di seluruh penjuru dunia, atau hanya sekedar misi ringan untuk mengawasi Infantryman, para calon SOLDIER masa depan.

"Hei, Cloud!"

Tubuh Cloud terbungkuk saat rambutnya diacak-acak. Hanya satu orang yang suka mengacak rambutnya seperti ini. "Zack…" Cloud pasrah saja karena memang sejak dulu Zack selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Bukannya dia keberatan, Cloud justru senang karena selama ini dia adalah anak tunggal, jadi memiliki sosok kakak yang serampangan seperti Zack ini cukup menghiburnya.

"Kau ada misi hari ini?" tanya Zack setelah melepaskan kepala Cloud.

"Entah. Aku belum bertemu dengan Lazard_-sama_." Cloud mengikuti Zack menuju ke bagian lantai itu yang merupakan tempat berkumpul yang santai dengan sofa panjang melingkar menghadap jendela kaca.

"Kau belum pernah dapat misi ke luar Midgard, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

"Memang kau dapat misi ke mana?"

"Wutai." Zack berhenti di depan ruang rapat. "Tak akan lama. Seminggu juga kita akan kembali ke Midgard."

Cloud tampak berpikir. Tak jelek juga melaksanakan misi ke luar kota, ke luar negara bahkan. Tapi kalau hanya dengan Zack…

"Heh! Kenapa kau memandangku sangsi begitu?!" Zack tampak tidak terima.

"Bukannya sangsi… hanya tidak begitu yakin."

"Itu sama saja!" Zack mengacak rambut Cloud lagi.

Saat itu mendadak saja terjadi keriuhan. Cloud dan Zack menoleh ke arah sosok yang menjadi pusat perhatian di sana. Tak lain adalah tiga sosok kebanggaan ShinRa, kebanggaan SOLDIER. Sephiroth, Genesis dan Angeal. Tiga SOLDIER senior yang memiliki pengaruh besar pada kekuatan militer Midgard.

"Angeal!" Zack mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai bentuk sapaan pada pria berambut hitam sedikit panjang yang berdiri di sebelah Sephiroth. Mereka memang akrab karena Zack adalah anak didik Angeal. "Tumben kalian bertiga kemari?"

Cloud memandang sekilas pada Sephiroth yang masuk ke dalam ruang rapat bersama Genesis, lalu dia kembali memandang Zack dan Angeal.

"Ada masalah di pusat penelitian Departemen Sains. Kau jadi ambil misi ke Wutai?"

"Ya, aku berniat mengajak Cloud."

Refleks Cloud memasang sikap siaga saat Angeal memandangnya. Walau sekarang dia juga seorang SOLDIER 1st class, dia tetap hormat dan respek pada sosok Angeal yang entah kenapa rasanya jauh lebih dewasa daripada Sephiroth dan Genesis.

"Ah… memang sudah waktunya kau ambil misi besar, Cloud."

Ada rasa senang sekaligus tak tenang bercampur dalam diri Cloud.

"Ada apa?" Angeal menangkap perubahan emosi Cloud.

Cloud pun mengutarakan apa yang dia rasa, "Aku… hanya sedikit merasa tak tenang. Aku tahu banyak kabar tidak sedap tentang pengangkatanku menjadi 1st class. Karena aku dekat dengan Zack… juga Sephiroth."

"Omong kosong."

Tak berkedip, Cloud memandang Angeal.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan berpedang yang mencolok sejak kau masih menjadi Infantryman, karena itu Zack tertarik untuk membimbingmu. Saat ini pun, hanya kau satu-satunya yang menggunakan Fusion Sword di ShinRa. Fusion Sword membutuhkan keahlian berpedang yang sangat tinggi, juga konsentrasi. Fakta kalau kau bahkan bisa menguasai Omnislash, aku menjamin walau kau tak kenal dengan Zack, kau akan tetap mampu menjadi seorang 1st class."

Lengan Zack merangkul leher Cloud, "Kau dengar Angeal, kan?! Cuekin saja mereka! Yang seperti itu hanya iri dengan kemampuanmu yang berkembang pesat."

"Tapi untuk urusan fokus dan konsentrasi, kau kalah jauh dari Cloud, Zack."

"Eeeh?!"

Angeal tersenyum lalu melangkah ke ambang pintu ruang rapat, "Kalian berdua masih harus banyak belajar. Jangan lupakan mimpi dan kebanggaan kalian sebagai seorang SOLDIER. Nah… sampai nanti."

Setelah pintu ruang rapat tertutup, Zack dan Cloud saling berpandangan. Lalu Zack melepaskan Cloud. "Ya sudah, ayo ke tempat Direktur."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang Direktur SOLDIER untuk bertemu dengan Lazard, yang berwenang mengatur misi yang akan diberikan pada para SOLDIER. Setelah mendapat izin, Cloud meminta waktu sebentar sebelum mereka berangkat ke Wutai. Zack pun memutuskan mereka bertemu di depan gedung akademi saja sebelum berangkat.

Cloud meninggalkan lantai khusus SOLDIER itu dan turun beberapa lantai untuk menuju ke pusat kesehatan. Di sana dia melihat Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz ada di salah satu ruangan. Ketiga anak itu memang bukan anak biasa karena mereka adalah anak hasil kloning dari Sephiroth. Awalnya Sephiroth menentang keras program ini dan sempat membuat suasana dalam badan SOLDIER menjadi tegang, namun pada akhirnya, Sephiroth jatuh sayang juga pada anak-anak lucu yang menggemaskan. Tapi ketiga bocah itu masih terus ada dalam pengawasan para peneliti yang membuat Cloud harus menahan emosi setiap kali telinganya menangkap ucapan-ucapan para peneliti yang menganggap Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz hanya sebagai bahan eksperimen belaka.

"_Nii_-_san_!" melihat sosok Cloud, Kadaj melambai penuh semangat dan menuju ke pintu, menunggu sampai lembar baja itu terbuka, "_Nii_-_san_! _Nii_-_san_! _Nii_-_san_!"

Segera Yazoo dan Loz menghampiri Kadaj dan ketiga anak itu langsung menerjang Cloud setelah pemuda itu masuk.

"_Nii_-_san_ mau ajak kami main?" tanya Loz.

Cloud bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya dan memandang tiga anak itu, "Maaf, aku ada misi ke Wutai. Aku tidak akan ada di sini sampai seminggu."

Yang ditakutkan Cloud terjadi, wajah kembar tiga itu langsung berubah muram, siap menangis kapan saja. Itu wajah yang benar-benar sanggup membuat orang sedingin Genesis menjadi luluh.

"Kalian masih bisa bermain dengan Marlene dan Denzel. Bisa dengan Aerith juga."

"Kami mau sama _nii_-_san_!"

Cloud mengusap kepala ketiga anak itu, "Setelah pulang nanti, aku janji akan menemani kalian bermain."

"Janji?" Kadaj dan kedua saudaranya memandang Cloud penuh harap.

"Janji."

"Dengan _nii__-sama_ juga?"

"Hmm… kalau yang itu aku tidak bisa janji."

Kadaj menggembungkan pipinya lalu langsung berbalik dan duduk di sudut ruangan. Pertanda kalau suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Loz menyusul dan memasang wajah yang sama. Hanya Yazoo yang tampak biasa, walau ada sirat kecewa di mata anak berambut panjang itu.

"Yazoo, jaga Kadaj dan Loz, ya!"

Yazoo mengangguk, "_Nii_-_san_ hati-hati."

Dengan berat hati, Cloud pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke garasi. Ya… misi kali ini mau tak mau harus memakai Fenrir, sepeda motor khusus untuknya. Kalau tidak begitu, akan susah sekali bergerak jika membawa Fusion Sword dalam bentuk utuhnya. Cloud memakai kaca matanya lalu segera melajukan motor berukuran besar itu. Dia menuju ke gedung akademi dan melihat Zack sudah menunggu di depan.

"Yo. Fenrir ini tetap keren ya. Boleh aku yang bawa?"

"Tidak!" tolak Cloud seketika. Trauma saat Zack menghancurkan bagian depan motor ini karena menabrak kolam air mancur di tengah halaman akademi.

"Pelit." Zack pun naik ke belakang Cloud, "Ayo jalan! Misi besar menanti kita!"

Tak mempedulikan derasnya hujan, motor hitam itu pun melaju mulus meninggalkan gedung akademi dan menuju ke luar kota Midgar.

.

#

.

"_Nii__-sama_… kenapa _nii_-_san_ belum pulang?" Kadaj memanjat ke tempat tidur. Hari ini dia dan dua saudara kembarnya diizinkan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sephiroth seharian.

"Kalau tak ada halangan, harusnya dia akan sampai sebentar lagi," Sephiroth duduk seraya membaca novel yang dipinjamkan paksa oleh Genesis.

"_Nii__-sama_, _nii_-_san_ baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sephiroth mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yazoo yang berdiri di sampingnya. "_Nii_-_san_ kalian bukan orang lemah. Tenang saja. Kembalilah bermain!"

Patuh, Yazoo menghampiri Loz yang bermain sendiri di karpet. Kadaj berguling-guling di kasur berukuran besar sambil memeluk guling yang lebih besar dari badannya.

Beranjak dari duduknya, Sephiroth meletakkan novel bersampul merah yang sedari tadi dia baca. Dia berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang hujan yang kembali turun dengan deras. Hari ini dia memang sengaja tak mengambil misi, lagipula tak ada masalah penting yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi. Apalagi kemarin Cloud mengiriminya email yang mengatakan kalau dia dan Zack akan kembali ke Midgar hari ini, jadi Sephiroth memutuskan seharian ini akan bersantai saja, menunggu Cloud kembali.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir enam tahun Sephiroth mengenal Cloud. Dulu Zack lah yang memperkenalkan mereka. Awalnya Sephiroth hanya tertarik pada sosok Cloud yang tampak menonjol dibandingkan dengan Infantryman lainnya. Selain kemampuan berpedangnya yang baik, di mata Sephiroth, Cloud seperti punya dua kepribadian. Saat di luar jam latihan atau saat tidak sedang membantu SOLDIER dalam menjalankan misi, pemuda itu berubah menjadi orang kikuk yang entah bagaimana bisa tersandung di jalan rata, juga sering menjatuhkan barang apapun yang sedang dia bawa. Cloud juga memiliki _motion sickness_ yang berarti dia akan mabuk dan mual kalau naik kendaraan seperti mobil atau helikoper.

Sephiroth tak pernah bertemu orang seperti Cloud.

Dan saat Cloud berhasil masuk dalam jajaran SOLDIER setahun kemudian, Sephiroth makin tertarik pada pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tak banyak orang yang bisa menjadi SOLDIER dalam waktu singkat. Zack adalah yang pertama dipromosikan dari _infantryman_ ke SOLDIER dalam hitungan bulan. Sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar Sephiroth jadi mengikuti perkembangan Cloud, melihatnya mati-matian berlatih, menjalankan semua misi yang diberikan padanya nyaris tanpa cela, sampai hingga pemuda itu berhasil menguasai Fusion Sword. Pedang khusus hasil teknologi terbaru ShinRa yang bahkan Sephiroth sendiri tak bisa memakainya dengan sempurna karena tangannya sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan pedang Masamune yang ukurannya jauh lebih panjang dari pedang biasa. Genesis dan Angeal pun sudah mencoba tapi tak mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Apalagi keduanya sudah memiliki gaya bertarung sendiri yang tak bisa diubah lagi.

Namun, karena ide iseng Zack yang mengajukan nama Cloud, para peneliti ShinRa dibuat tercengang saat Cloud berhasil membongkar pasang Fusion Sword yang terdiri dari enam bagian itu dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh detik.

Dua tahun yang lalu, untuk kali pertamanya Sephiroth menjalankan misi berdua dengan Cloud yang telah menjadi SOLDIER 2nd Class. Saat itu Sephiroth kagum pada kemampuan Cloud yang berkembang sangat pesat. Pemuda itu bisa memakai Fusion Sword secara efektif dan dia bahkan bisa mengkombinasikan enam bilah pedang itu menjadi bentuk yang disesuaikan dengan kebutuhannya. Jarang sekali Sephiroth kagum pada orang lain, tapi Cloud benar-benar menyita perhatiannya.

Sejak saat itu, sebisanya Sephiroth selalu mengajak Cloud dalam misinya. Entah bertiga dengan Angeal atau Genesis, atau Zack –kalau dia ingat-, ataupun misi berdua saja. Dia selalu penasaran melihat kemampuan Cloud berkembang seperti apalagi. Sejauh ini Sephiroth tak pernah dibuat kecewa. Setiap kali misi, setiap kali pula Sephiroth menemukan kemajuan yang signifikan dari anak didik Zack yang jauh lebih terkendali dari gurunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa penasaran Sephiroth beranjak menjadi rasa yang lebih lagi. Setiap saat setiap waktu dia menemukan dirinya sendiri selalu mencari sosok Cloud. Di akademi, di lantai khusus SOLDIER, bahkan di asrama. Sampai suatu hari saat dia melihat Cloud ada di ruang kesehatan, Sephiroth sampai lupa bergerak melihat SOLDIER muda itu menemani Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz yang masih berusia dua tahun. Cloud memperlakukan ketiga anak itu seperti anak normal. Mengajak mereka bercanda, membacakan cerita, menemani kembar tiga itu bermain.

Saat Sephiroth bertanya, dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tak dia sangka.

"Bagiku mereka tetap anak-anak biasa. Mereka tak bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah mereka yang menganggap Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz semata sebagai hasil eksperimen."

Itulah saat di mana Sephiroth baru memandang secara penuh sosok tiga bocah yang terlahir dari eksperimen DNA-nya. DNA yang memiliki keseimbangan paling sempurna dengan energi Mako yang ada di setiap tubuh SOLDIER.

Cloud sungguh memberikan '_pace'_ dan warna baru dalam kehidupan Sephiroth. Sampai saat ini Sephiroth tak pernah mengerti apa itu sayang, apa itu cinta. Hidupnya utuh dia dedikasikan untuk ShinRa, dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang perasaan pribadinya. Tapi Cloud mengubah semua itu, karenanya dia tak ingin sosok istimewa yang hadir dalam hidupnya ini berlalu begitu saja. Di satu hari di musim panas tahun lalu yang lembab tak bersahabat, saat Sephiroth sekali lagi mengajak Cloud dalam misinya, dia meminta pada pemuda itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Sepertinya pengharapan Sephiroth bukan menjadi hal yang sia-sia. Dia tak akan lupa kedua mata Cloud yang melebar, penuh rasa terkejut, tidak percaya, juga senang. Semua bercampur dalam bola mata biru khas seorang SOLDIER. Dan begitu Cloud menganggukkan kepalanya, untuk kali pertama Sephiroth bisa tersenyum selain pada Angeal, Genesis dan Zack. Bagi Sephiroth, Cloud sungguh membawa banyak sekali momen 'kali pertama' dalam hidupnya.

.

"_Nii_-_san_! Itu suara motor _nii_-_san_!"

Lamunan Sephiroth buyar saat mendengar suara Kadaj yang melengking tinggi. Bocah itu sudah ada di sebelahnya dan melompat-lompat berusaha menggapai kisi jendela. Sephiroth memfokuskan pandangannya ke halaman, benar saja, sosok Fenrir menembus hujan dan berhenti di samping pintu masuk akademi.

"_Nii__-sama_, ayo ke tempat _nii_-_san_. Ayo ayo!" Kadaj, yang sepertinya menyerah untuk menggapai jendela, akhirnya menarik jubah panjang Sephiroth.

Sephiroth pun mengangguk dan dia membiarkan tiga bocah dengan senyum secerah mentari di musim semi itu mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ke lantai dasar. Setelah sampai, Sephiroth melihat Cloud dan Zack ada di teras depan, berusaha mengeringkan badan mereka yang basah kuyub. Mereka sepertinya sedang bicara seru sekali, ya—meski Zack yang kelihatan heboh sendiri.

"_Nii_-_saaan_!" Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz menghambur keluar dari lift dan berlari ke arah Cloud, siap menerjang kakak kesayangan mereka seperti biasa.

"STOP!"

Seperti mainan robot yang kehabisan baterai, kembar tiga itu berhenti mendadak dengan tangan terbuka lebar.

"Badanku basah. Jangan mendekat dulu!"

Mendengar itu, wajah para bocah sudah seperti balon saja dengan pipi mereka yang digembungkan, bahkan Yazoo juga.

Sephiroth memandang Cloud, bergantian dengan wajah Zack yang tampaknya sudah tidak sabar ingin memberitahu sesuatu. "Kenapa kalian tidak segera masuk?"

Wajah Zack persis seperti orang yang baru menang jackpot, "Kau tahu, Sephiroth?! Cloud barusan melakukan satu hal yang sangat keren."

"Hentikan itu, Zack. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Kata Cloud, yang memang selalu tak nyaman kalau ada yang menjadikannya topik pembicaraan, dalam konotasi negatif maupun positif.

"Tapi kau memang keren, Cloud!" seru Zack, benar-benar mengacuhkan keberatan Cloud. "Tadi di perbatasan, kami diserang sekelompok monster, dan anak ini bisa melawan mereka, dari atas Fenrir!"

Sephiroth melihat Cloud sudah siap saja mencekik Zack kalau dia bicara lebih banyak lagi, tapi sepertinya Zack benar-benar tidak peduli pada tatapan tajam Cloud.

"Hoooo! Terus terus! _Nii_-_san_ menang?" tanya tiga bocah yang sepertinya sudah lupa pada rasa kesal mereka yang tak boleh mendekat pada Cloud.

Zack berjongkok dan melanjutkan ceritanya pada para bocah, "Tentu saja. _Nii_-_san_ kalian ini tidak terkalahkan," dan dia heboh mempraktekkan bagaimana Cloud memakai Fusion Sword di atas motor besarnya.

Membiarkan Zack jadi hiburan 'adik-adiknya', Sephiroth mendekat pada Cloud, "Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Tidak menarik sama sekali," Cloud menghapus tetes air yang jatuh dari poninya.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sephiroth menyuruh Cloud untuk segera mengeringkan diri sebelum melaporkan hasil misi pada Lazard. Dia lalu mengajak Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz untuk kembali ke kamar. Tiga bocah itu menurut setelah mendengar janji Cloud kalau mereka akan makan malam bersama.

.

Suasana ruang makan di asrama militer memang selalu ramai karena hampir sebagian besar anggota SOLDIER dan Infatryman tinggal di sini. Karenanya kantin adalah salah satu bagian yang beroperasi dua puluh empat jam, sama seperti ruang kesehatan yang juga ada di asrama ini walau tak selengkap ruang kesehatan di gedung utama ShinRa.

Sephiroth memandang Cloud yang duduk diapit oleh para bocah. Jarang sekali Sephiroth melihat Cloud memakai baju bebas, seperti malam ini, pemuda itu hanya memakai kaus putih longgar dan celana jeans. Di lengannya tampak beberapa luka baru dan lengan kanan atasnya dibebat perban. Tapi mereka sudah buat kesepakatan supaya tak membahas masalah pekerjaan di luar 'jam dinas', jadi Sephiroth tak bertanya.

Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz makan dengan tak hentinya bicara. Mereka menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama seminggu Cloud pergi. Saat Marlene dan Denzel datang menjemput mereka setelah sekolah selesai, lalu mereka diajak makan oleh Aerith, setelah itu bermain di taman Slums. Loz juga cerita kalau dia kemarin tak menangis saat menerima suntikan rutin mereka setiap bulan. Yazoo menceritakan tentang buku mewarnai yang dibelikan Aerith untuknya kemarin. Kadaj memamerkan mainan mobil yang diberikan Denzel untuknya.

Geli rasanya melihat Cloud yang sibuk menanggapi ocehan anak-anak itu, belum lagi harus membersihkan semburan makanan yang mengotori meja juga pakaian mereka. Sephiroth kagum betapa Cloud bisa sabar menghadapi bocah-bocah hiperaktif yang seperti memiliki energi tak terbatas.

Setelah perut kenyang, mereka semua kembali ke kamar Sephiroth. Cloud ikut juga karena tak bisa melepaskan diri dari para bocah. Menuju ke lantai enam, mereka masuk ke kamar Sephiroth yang terletak di ujung koridor. Lantai ini hanya ada tiga kamar. Milik Sephiroth, Genesis dan Angeal. Tiga kamar untuk para elit militer ShinRa yang luasnya berlipat kali dari kamar asrama lainnya. Kamar Cloud sendiri ada di lantai lima, satu baris dengan kamar Zack. Karena 1st class jumlahnya tak sampai hitungan jari dalam dua tangan, kamar di lantai lima pun lumayan luas. Lantai satu sampai empat digunakan sebagai kamar 2nd dan 3rd juga Infantryman.

"_Nii__-sama_, boleh kami makan es krim? Tadi kan kami habiskan sayur di piring kami," pinta Kadaj.

Paham kalau dia tak akan bisa melarang, Sephiroth memberikan izinnya, membuat tiga anak itu berlarian ke dapur, menyerbu lemari pendingin besar di sana. Dia sendiri menuju ke sofa dan duduk nyaman di sana, memandang langit malam yang masih tertutup mendung.

"Berapa hari kau dapat libur?" tanya Sephiroth pada Cloud yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dua. Tapi aku akan tetap ke akademi."

Ya, tugas SOLDIER tak hanya untuk urusan senjata dan perang, tapi juga bertanggung jawab untuk pendidikan para calon anggota militer, para anak muda yang bersekolah di akademi. Tak jarang SOLDIER baik dari 3rd hingga 1st mengisi kelas dasar untuk mengenalkan seluk beluk dunia militer pada mereka yang tertarik. Selain kelas militer, akademi ShinRa juga memiliki jurusan kesehatan, sains dan teknologi. Hampir delapan puluh persen pekerja non-militer ShinRa adalah lulusan dari akademi ini.

"Kau sudah jarang ke akademi lagi. Padahal Angeal sudah menjadi kepala akademi dan Genesis juga hampir setiap hari mampir ke sana."

"Aku hanya tak suka keramaian. Kau tahu itu."

Cloud tak bicara lagi. Dia menyandarkan badannya di badan sofa. Rasanya tenang sekali berada di sini. Mendengarkan ocehan Kadaj yang mengobrol dengan Yazoo dan Loz dengan bahasa yang kadang tak tertangkap telinganya. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan otomatis menarik napas panjang.

Keheningan Cloud membuat Sephiroth menoleh dan dia melihat SOLDIER muda di sebelahnya sudah pulas. Dia pasti benar-benar lelah setelah menjalankan misi.

"_Nii__-sama_… _nii_-_san_ tidur?"

Sephiroth memandang Kadaj yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah belepotan es krim coklat. "Ya. Biarkan dia istirahat. Kalian juga cuci muka dan segeralah tidur!"

"Baiiiik!"

Kembar tiga itu segera belarian ke kamar mandi. Untuk ukuran bocah berumur empat tahun, mereka sangat mandiri dan patuh setiap kali diberi perintah, walau kadang mereka juga bersikap seperti bocah biasa. Manja, nakal, suka merengek, dan itu yang membuat mereka tampak lebih menggemaskan.

Sephiroth beranjak dari duduknya lalu dia membopong tubuh Cloud. Bukan pekara sulit. Untuk ukuran seorang petarung, Cloud termasuk kecil dan kurus, walau ototnya terbentuk sempurna, terima kasih pada latihan demi latihan yang dia jalani bertahun lamanya. Dibaringkan Cloud di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya sebatas pundak.

Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandang wajah Cloud yang damai. Tak pernah Sephiroth merasakan ketenangan seperti saat dia bersama dengan Cloud. Sejak bersama dengan Cloud, rasanya dunia ini menjadi sempurna, seolah Cloud hadir sebagai lensa yang membuatnya melihat dnia dari sisi yang berbeda.

Dikecupnya bibir Cloud dan Sephiroth tersenyum karena pemuda itu tak bereaksi. Sekali tidur, Cloud ini memang susah sekali dibangunkan.

Tak lama para bocah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama yang tak terkancing. Tiga anak itu berbaris di depan Sephiroth, mengantri untuk dikancingkan piyama mereka yang bercorak seperti sapi. Setelahnya, tanpa suara tiga bocah itu naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring berjajar di sebelah Cloud.

"_Nii__-sama_ tidak tidur?" tanya Kadaj dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak. Kalian tidurlah dan besok pagi setelah sarapan, kalian boleh menguntit Cloud selama yang kalian suka."

"Horeee!" seru tiga anak itu nyaris tanpa suara.

Kemudian Sephiroth mematikan lampu utama kamar sebelum beranjak kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya di remang cahaya lampu kecil yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempatnya duduk.

.

#

.

Cloud melangkah menyusuri koridor akademi, mengacuhkan sepenuhnya tatapan para murid di sana yang terarah padanya, atau lebih tepatnya, terarah pada tiga kembar berambut perak yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil terkikik pelan, entah mentertawakan apa. Kadaj menyeret boneka Chocobo hadiah dari Zack, Yazoo memeluk buku mewarnai dan krayonnya sementara Loz memainkan model helikopter.

"Hei, _babysitter_-_san_."

Cloud memandang ke depan di mana Zack melambai dan menghampirinya, "Kau di sini juga?"

"Yup. Bayar hutang karena kemarin dulu sudah memaksamu mengisi kelas," ujar Zack dengan cengiran khasnya. "Lalu apa-apaan tiga bocah itu? Menguntitmu seperti ekor komet."

"Sephiroth memberi mandat 'bersenang-senanglah di akademi dengan _nii_-_san_ kalian'."

Segera Zack tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang sama-sama bekerja dan sibuk menentukan siapa yang mengasuh anak-anak hari ini."

Tak lama dari arah belakang Zack, Aerith keluar dari ruangan khusus pendidik akademi. Aerith juga pengajar di sini, dibidang kesehatan dan juga adalah idola Marlene.

"Oh, Cloud. Selamat pagi."

Cloud membungkukkan setengah badannya sebagai sapaan. Dia respek pada gadis yang adalah kekasih Zack ini. Di balik wajah lembutnya, Aerith benar-benar seorang gadis yang tegas dan memiliki wibawa. Bahkan Zack saja tak berkutik di hadapannya.

"Halo, anak-anak manis," sapa Aerith pada si kembar tiga yang langsung membalas sapaan itu dengan kompak. "Kalian semua mau kemana?"

"_Nii__-sama_ sudah mengizinkan kamu mengkuti _nii_-_san_ kemana saja hari ini," jawab Kadaj dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Aerith setengah tertawa, "Kalian kangen sekali ya sama _nii_-_san_?"

"Iya!" seru bocah-bocah itu, sekali lagi dengan sinkronisasi yang luar biasa.

"Apa kalian tidak mau beli es krim denganku?" tawar Aerith.

Itu membuat Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz terkejut. Wajah bocah-bocah lucu itu langsung dipenuhi rasa bingung yang seru sekali. Lalu mereka bertiga saling merapat dan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan bahasa yang sepertinya mereka ciptakan untuk mereka sendiri. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, ketiga bocah itu berdiri tegak berjajar.

"Terima kasih tawarannya, Aerith-_san_, tapi hari ini kami mau sama _nii_-_san_."

Zack tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Mereka ini kau ajari pendidikan dasar SOLDIER, Cloud? Bisa kompak begitu."

Tak mau menanggapi Zack, Cloud menyuruh ketiga anak itu untuk ke kantin duluan. "Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?"

"Hmm… aku masih ada satu kelas lagi sebelum istirahat siang. Zack sudah di'pesan' Cissnei untuk mengisi kelas dasar. Jadi sepertinya sampai sore kami di akademi. Kenapa?"

Cloud memandang Aerith, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya." Pemuda itu segera menepis keinginan untuk menitipkan si kembar pada Zack atau Aerith, mengingat kalau tiga bocah itu sudah ada dalam mode misi 'mengekori _nii_-_san_ seharian', dari pada membuat mereka bete, Cloud memilih mengalah saja.

Setelah berpisah dengan Zack dan Aerith, Cloud menyusul para kembar ke kantin dan dia melihat tiga bocah itu berdiri mengantri di belakang barisan. Untunglah di belakang mereka belum ada yg mengantri, jadi Cloud bisa menemani tiga bocah kecil itu.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanyanya seraya mengambil nampan makan.

"Puding."

"Puding."

"Puding."

Kata Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz bergantian.

"Kalian belum makan siang, tidak boleh langsung makan puding!" Cloud maju seiring gerakan antrian dan setelah tiba gilirannya, dia meminta tiga porsi kecil makan untuk para bocah dan satu porsi utuh untuknya sendiri.

Suasana kantin yang ramai itu mendadak langsung sepi dan semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang baru saja masuk.

"Ah! _Nii__-sama_!" Kadaj berlari duluan menuju pada Sephiroth yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Katanya _nii__-sama_ ada misi?!"

"Sedikit keberuntungan jadi aku tak harus pergi," Sephiroth menepuk kepala Kadaj, membiarkan bocah itu memeluk kakinya. Lalu dia melihat Cloud membawa dua buah nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Siapa yang kau korbankan kali ini?" Cloud meletakkan bawaannya di meja terdekat.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Sephiroth mendudukkan para bocah di bangku panjang lalu duduk di samping mereka, berseberangan dengan Cloud. "Kau tak ambilkan makanan untukku?"

"Mana aku tahu kau akan ada di sini."

Sephiroth memandang anak-anak yang memakan telur orak arik dan sosis goreng di piring mereka. Satu _cup_ puding pun sudah tersedia sebagai makanan penutup.

"_Nii__-sama_ mau makan? Ini," Kadaj menusuk sosis dengan garpu dan menawarkannya pada Sephiroth.

"Tidak. Kalian makan saja. Kala kalian habiskan makanan itu, nanti kita pergi ke kota. Ada festival di sektor 7 kalau kalian ma—"

"KAMI MAU!" seru si kembar tiga tanpa cela dalam kekompakan.

"Aku sudah setuju untuk mengisi kelas. Tidak mungkin aku batalkan tiba-tiba."

Sephiroth mengambil kentang goreng dari piring Cloud, "Tak masalah. Kita bisa pergi nanti sore. Kau bisa ajak… siapa? Dua anak dari bar milik kenalanmu?"

"Marlene dan Denzel. Paling tidak hafalkan nama dua anak itu. Mereka kan lumayan sering kau temui kalau mereka sedang bersama Kadaj dan yang lain." Cloud memberikan tissue pada Yazoo yang mencoba membersihkan samping mulutnya yang terkena saus. "Kalau begitu, kau jaga mereka saat aku isi kelas, ya?!"

"Tak mau. Hari ini misi mereka kan mengekorimu seharian."

"Yang benar saja? Masa aku harus mengajak anak kecil ke dalam kelas?"

"Ya itu kan masalahmu."

Cloud memandang Sephiroth, "Kau tahu… kadang kau itu bisa jadi benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

"_Thanks_."

Selesai makan, Sephiroth bilang kalau dia akan menunggu di lantai 49 dan meminta Cloud meneleponnya setelah kelas selesai. Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz yang masih dalam misi untuk mengekori Cloud pun akhirnya diajak masuk ke dalam kelas dasar yang ada dalam jadwal Cloud. Menuruti apa kata 'kakak' mereka, tiga kembar itu pun duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di kelas dengan susunan bangku yang berundak dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran.

Selama jam pelajaran, Cloud harus setengah mati tak mengacuhkan reaksi murid-murid di sana yang terkadang terkikik geli melihat polah para kembar yang kadang begitu absurd, seperti mendadak ikut-ikutan bertingkah seperti murid atau bahkan tiba-tiba bermain perang-perangan dan berlarian keliling kelas lalu mendadak membuka gerai makanan dan menawarkan pada semua orang di kelas itu.

Sembilan puluh menit terasa begitu lama bagi Cloud hari ini dan seingatnya baru kali ini dia benar-benar bersyukur bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Setelah membubarkan kelas, dia pun mengajak tiga bocah di sana untuk menjemput Marlene dan Denzel supaya mereka bisa pergi ke festival bersama. Cloud pun menelepon Sephiroth, mengatakan kalau mereka semua sudah siap dan menunggu di depan akademi. Lalu di gerbang akademi, mereka berpapasan dengan Zack dan Aerith, akhirnya bertambahlah jumlah yang akan pergi ke festival.

Begitu Sephiroth datang, mereka pun menuju ke sektor 7 dengan kereta yang menjadi alat transportasi utama penghubung setiap sektor di Midgard ini.

"Jadi ramai begini." Sephiroth duduk di kursi kereta sambil memangku Yazoo.

"Ya—mengajak Zack kan sudah bisa dihitung seperti mengajak lima orang sekaligus."

Sephiroth tersenyum, "Kau benar."

Mereka memandang Kadaj dan Loz yang berlari dari ujung ke ujung gerbong yang kebetulan sedang senggang. Walau berulang kali jatuh, sepertinya dua anak itu tak kapok dan tetap berlarian sambil tertawa-tawa senang, apalagi kalau sudah dikejar oleh Zack yang tingkahnya mirip seperti bocah seusia Kadaj dan Loz.

Sampai di sektor 7, nuansa festival sudah terasa sejak di depan stasiun. Lampion-lampion kertas tradisional menerangi sepanjang jalan, kios-kios makanan pun ramai oleh pembeli yang menganti.

"Waaaaaahhh! Ramaaaaaaiiii!" seru Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz, "Kami boleh beli itu, _nii_-_san_?" mereka bertiga serempak memandang Cloud dan menunjuk sebuah kios.

Tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan itu, Cloud pun mengangguk, membuat wajah si kembar tiga itu berseri.

Mereka semua pun memulai penjelajahan di festival yang sangat ramai itu. Satu demi satu kios mereka kunjungi dan mencoba semua jajanan di sana demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu para bocah, termasuk Marlene dan Denzel.

Cloud berjalan di samping Sephiroth, mengabaikan pandangan orang yang sepertinya takjub melihat sosok pahlawan ShinRa ada di tengah kota seperti ini, tapi yang bersangkutan tampak senang saja. Itu membuat Cloud pun bisa berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan pandangan yang jga kadang terarah padanya.

"Tak berubah, ya? Memang apa anehnya aku datang ke festival seperti ini? Sesekali aku juga butuh bersantai."

Mendengar protes Sephiroth yang seperti itu, Cloud tersenyum, "Kesanmu selama ini kan seperti orang yang sulit dijangkau. Jadi ini kesempatan langka untuk mereka melihatmu dari dekat."

"Hmp! Kau pikir aku ini binatang yang diambang kepunahan atau bagaimana?"

"Mirip seperti itulah," kata Cloud sambil tertawa pelan.

Keduanya berjalan bersisian mengikuti langkah kecil tiga kembar yang tak mau beranjak jauh meski tampak sekali mereka penasaran pada ini dan itu. Menyenangkan rasanya sejenak terbebas dari kesibukan baik di akademi maupun tugas sebagai SOLDIER. Padatnya keseharian membuat mereka jarang sekali bisa bersantai seperti ini, karenanya mereka berniat memakai waktu seperti ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dan mengabadikannya menjadi salah satu kenangan terindah.

Sisa satu hari ini… pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

PS: Fic ini akan terdiri dari sekian chapter yang berisi berbagai pair. Tapi saya tidak janji akan sering publish, mengingat banyak proyek lain di fandom lain #terusmelipirkabur

Makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca :D


	2. 02 : Angeal x Genesis

"ANGEAL!"

Genesis yang sedang duduk santai di sofa jadi menoleh dan melihat Zack menghampiri Angeal dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan menceritakan entah apa dengan seru sekali. Tak habis pikir dia kenapa Angeal sabar sekali menghadapi tingkah laku Zack yang memang persis sekali seperti julukannya, 'anak anjing'. Tak bisa diam dan terus berlari kesana kemari.

Benar-benar bocah besar yang penuh semangat.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Squarenix

**Welcome to The Academy **© aicchan

Romance – Humor – Friendship - Family

Angeal x Genesis

-**Alternate Reality**-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Malam sudah larut saat Genesis kembali ke Midgard setelah misinya menginspeksi Mako Reactor di Nibelheim bersama Cloud. Dia suka menjalankan misi bersama kekasih Sephiroth ini, selain tenang, Cloud ini lebih bisa 'dikendalikan' daripada Zack. Di Nibelheim yang merupakan kampung halaman Cloud, Genesis sempat menikmati stew kebanggaan ibu Cloud yang rasanya benar-benar enak. Genesis sadar diri kalau dia itu pemilih dalam hal makanan, tapi stew yang kemarin itu sangat sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Biar aku saja yang melapor ke Direktur," kata Cloud seraya membawa berkas berisi laporan lengkap dari para ilmuwan ShinRa yang berdinas di Nibelheim.

"Kau yakin?"

Cloud mengangguk, "Sampai besok," pemuda itu pun langsung masuk ke gedung utama ShinRa.

Sudah begitu, akhirnya Genesis pun langsung menuju ke asrama. Dia tak membalas sapaan hormat beberapa _infantryman_ dan SOLDIER dari 3rd dan 2nd _class_ yang berpatroli di wilayah ini. Langkahnya langsung menuju ke lantai enam tempat kamarnya berada. Memakai lift khusus yang hanya bisa diakses oleh SOLDIER 1st _class_. Begitu keluar dari lift, dia berpapasan dengan Angeal yang baru saja keluar dari gym.

"Genesis, kau sudah kembali rupanya."

"Yup. Baru saja," Genesis melepas mantel merahnya, "Kau jam segini kenapa malah olah raga?"

"Menjadi kepala Akademi membuatku jadi jarang bergerak," Angeal mengusap keringat di wajah dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya. "Cloud yang melapor?"

Genesis mengangguk, "Kalau dengan dia rasanya pekerjaanku jadi lebih ringan. Beda dengan anak anjing kesayanganmu."

Angeal tertawa pelan, "Zack memang lebih ke tipe yang bergerak daripada berpikir."

Kemudian Genesis mengekor ke kamar Angeal. Bukan hal yang aneh karena status mereka saat ini bukan hanya sekedar teman semasa kecil tapi sudah beranjak selangkah lebih maju.

Di kamar Angeal, Genesis dengan santainya melempar mantelnya ke sofa dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah puding coklat dari sana.

"Malam begini kau makan puding?"

"Aku lapar, tapi malas makan," Genesis duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. "Ada berita apa selama aku pergi?"

Angeal mengambil pakaian bersih dari dalam lemari, "Tak banyak. Hanya saja akan ada beberapa siswa pindahan dari Wutai. Sepertinya ini langkah awal perjanjian damai antar kedua wilayah."

"Ah—baguslah. Aku bosan dengan perang," Genesis membuka tutup wadah pudingnya. Dia membiarkan Angeal masuk ke kamar mandi dan dia sendiri menggonta-ganti saluran televisi. Karena dasarnya dia langka sekali bisa duduk tenang seperti ini, Genesis sama sekali tak paham acara apa yang menarik sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di saluran berita ShinRa yang tayang 24/7.

Kantuk datang sebelum Genesis menghabiskan camilan malamnya. Pria muda itu beranjak dari sofa dan asal mengambil baju dari dalam lemari. Setelah berganti pakaian, dia pun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri. Kamar para SOLDIER 1st _class_ memang bertipe seperti flat luas tanpa tembok pembatas kecuali kamar mandi. Jadi ruangan ini dipisah oleh sekat perabot, entah lemari buku atau pun sekat kertas bernuansa oriental.

Menyamankan diri dalam balutan selimut, Genesis memejamkan mata dan langsung lelap dalam tidur yang sangat nyaman.

.

.

Aroma kopi membuat Genesis mulai terjaga. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Angeal duduk di sebelahnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Selamat pagi, tukang tidur."

Genesis menggumam tak jelas. Dia lalu merapat dan memeluk pinggang Angeal, "Jam berapa ini?"

"Enam. Kau masih punya dua jam untuk tidur."

"Kenapa harus bangun pagi? Ini kan hari minggu? Akademi libur."

"Bukan alasan untuk bermalasan, kan?" Angeal meminum kopinya sedikit sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya saat merasakan pelukan Genesis makin erat, "Kau ini tetap saja manja."

"Mm-hmm… hanya padamu kok," Genesis memejamkan mata saat merasakan kecupan Angeal di kepalanya. "Temani aku sebentar!"

Pagi itu mereka mulai dengan saling melepas rindu setelah hampir sepuluh hari tak bertemu. Genesis tak akan pernah puas untuk merasakan seluruh jiwa dan raganya ada dalam dekapan Angeal, orang yang selama ini tak pernah pergi dari sisinya.

.

"Harus ya kau pergi jam segini?" Genesis duduk di tempat tidur, memandang Angeal yang sudah memakai seragam 1st-nya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Zack untuk mengawasi latihan _infantryman_. Kau mau ikut?"

"Malas. Lebih baik aku tidur saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." Angeal mengambil Buster Sword yang dia simpan di dalam otak khusus, "Sampai nanti."

Genesis melambai malas dan rebahan lagi setelah Angeal keluar kamar. Menyebalkan sekali kalau Angeal tetap sibuk walau ini hari minggu. Dia memang selalu tahu kalau Angeal sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya, tapi bukan berarti harus mengorbankan waktu pribadinya juga, kan?

Menghirup aroma kopi khas yang selalu tercium di barang milik Angeal, Genesis membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia sudah tidak mengantuk tapi rasanya malas juga kalau harus keluar karena dia sudah tak ada pekerjaan.

Genesis melirik jam di meja yang menampakkan waktu di pukul sepuluh. Kalau bukan merasakan perutnya yang mulai lapar, Genesis pasti malas untuk beranjak dari kasur yang nyaman. Menyeret selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, dia pun beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah itu dia mengambil pakaian miliknya sendiri yang memang ada beberapa yang disimpan di kamar Angeal. Memakai kaus _turtleneck_ tanpa lengan dan celana denim longgar, Genesis akhirnya meninggalkan kamar Angeal. Dia menuju ke kantin di lantai dasar yang ternyata sepi sekali. Wajar karena hari minggu seperti ini SOLDIER dan _infantryman_ yang sedang luang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di kota.

Baru saja dia memesan makanan di konter dapur saat Genesis mendengar suara ribut yang mendekat ke arah kantin. Tak lama muncullah Cloud bersama tiga orang anak kecil hasil kloning dari gen Sephiroth. Genesis tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang di Departemen Sains. Rasanya untuk para ilmuwan di sana, apalagi si Hojo, semua makhluk hidup adalah bahan eksperimen. Dia mengerti benar kenapa Sephiroth sangat membenci ayah kandungnya.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore tapi sepertinya Angeal masih akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama para _infantryman_. Genesis memutuskan untuk menyusul ke tempat latihan saja, siapa tahu dia bisa mengajak Angeal makan malam, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi keluar berdua.

Tempat latihan untuk _infantryman_ ada di belakang gedung utama ShinRa. Hari libur seperti ini karyawan sipil yang bekerja di perusahaan hanya tampak satu dua orang saja, membuat gedung utama berlantai tujuh puluh itu tampak sangat lengang. Genesis melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung, karena lebih dekat dari pada harus memutari bangunan yang berdiri tepat di pusat kota Midgard ini.

Di sofa yang ada di ruang tunggu, dia melihat tiga kembar sedang duduk diam memeluk mainan mereka masing-masing. Tak tampak sosok Cloud ataupun Sephiroth yang sudah seperti orang tua si kembar. Penasaran, Genesis pun menghampiri tiga bocah itu.

"Hei kalian."

"Ah! Kakak merah!"

Genesis langsung menarik pipi Kadaj yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh-aneh. "Namaku Ge-ne-sis!" katanya sambil melepaskan pipi Kadaj yang langsung memeluk Yazoo, "Ngapain kalian sendirian di sini?"

"_Nii_-_san_ dan _Nii__-sama_ tadi dipanggil orang berkacamata, kami disuruh menunggu di sini," jawab Yazoo sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kadaj yang memegangi kedua pipinya yang tadi dicubit Genesis.

Berkacamata? Berarti Lazard. Apa ada masalah?

Genesis memandang tiga bocah yang sedari tadi juga memandanginya. Dia pun menuju ke meja resepsionis dan mengambil permen yang selalu tersedia di sana, jaga-jaga kalau ada tamu yang datang membawa anak kecil. Genesis menawarkan tiga permen di tangannya pada si kembar tiga.

"Boleh?" tanya Loz.

"Ambil saja!"

Tiga anak itu pun masing-masing mengambil satu lalu memakan permen itu.

_Menggemaskan._ Batin Genesis.

Tak begitu lama, terdengar suara lift yang sampai ke lantai itu dan keluarlah Cloud dan Sephiroth. Kedua orang itu tampak tekejut melihat Genesis ada bersama Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz. Si kembar tiga itu langsung melompat turun dan berlari memeluk kaki Cloud.

"Tumben kau di sini jam segini?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Aku mau ke tempat latihan," Genesis memasukkan tangan ke kantung celana panjangnya, "Kalian baru dari tempat Lazard? Ada apa?"

"Bukan masalah besar. Hanya tentang kepindahan beberapa siswa dari Wutai."

Mendengar ucapan Sephiroth, Genesis memandang Cloud, "Kau kena lagi?"

"Begitulah," kata Cloud dengan nada pasrah.

"Dia yang paling muda di antara para 1st dan usianya yang paling dekat dengan murid pindahan nanti, jadi Lazard memintanya menjadi pembimbing murid baru nanti selama seminggu."

"Sendiri?"

"Bersama Zack."

Genesis menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk pundak Cloud sebagai tanda iba. Lalu dia pun memisahkan diri dari keluarga bahagia itu dan menuju ke tempat latihan. Dari kejauhan saja sudah terdengar suara aduan pedang dan seruan-seruan semangat lainnya. Heran, padahal latihan sejak pagi, tapi sampai sore begini masih saja semangat. Saat langkahnya makin mendekat, seruan dan suara lainnya menghilang.

Mengintip dari pagar yang berjeruji besi, Genesis melihat Angeal dan Zack mengumpulkan seluruh _infantryman_ dalam barisan rapi. Samar terdengar olehnya Angeal memberi sedikit 'ceramah' sebelum akhirnya membubarkan calon-calon SOLDIER masa depan itu.

Genesis menghampiri Angeal setelah pembubaran selesai.

"Genesis, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Genesis jadi masam, "Memang salah kalau aku ke sini? Kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Zack tapi kau bertanya kenapa aku kemari?"

Angeal menghela napas, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku ha—"

"AH! AERITH!" suara Zack yang begitu keras memutus lanjutan kalimat Angeal. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melambai pada sang kekasih yang sudah ada di depan gerbang. "Angeal, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye."

Mendadak merasa luar biasa kesal pada Zack, Genesis dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya tepat di depan Zack saat pemuda itu berlari melewatinya. Alhasil itu membuat Zack dengan suksesnya jatuh tersungkur di tanah berbatu.

"Genesis!" Angeal memandang tajam para pria muda berambut kemerahan itu.

Tapi Zack langsung berdiri begitu saja dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "Hee— sepertinya aku benar-benar lapar sampai bisa tersandung seperti itu." Seakan tak sadar akan perbuatan Genesis, Zack menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Sampai besok, kalian berdua," dan dia pun berlari lagi menghampiri Aerith yang berwajah kaget juga cemas melihat kejadian barusan.

"Genesis!" kata Angeal, "Bisa tidak sih kau berhenti mengusili Zack?"

"Siapa yang mengusili? Lagian dia tidak pernah sadar kalau aku berbuat jahil padanya."

Menghela napas panjang, Angeal menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

Genesis berkacak pinggang, "Aku lapar dan aku mau mengajakmu makan malam. Keberatan?"

Sudah tak bisa berkomentar pada sifat Genesis yang seperti ini, Angeal akhirnya menuruti keinginan pria muda yang telah dia kenal sejak lama itu. "Kau mau makan di mana?"

"Di mana sajalah. Yang penting kenyang."

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun meninggalkan wilayah ShinRa dan menuju ke sektor 8 untuk mencari restoran. Di sektor paling ternama di Midgard itu, dua SOLDIER senior itu pun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah makan yang lumayan sering mereka kunjungi. Untungnya tempat itu sedang tak seberapa ramai karena Genesis tak suka kalau waktu makannya terganggu dengan suasana bising. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang ada di sudut ruangan dan segera memesan dua porsi makan malam.

"Jadi Cloud yang diserahi pengurusan murid pindahan nanti? Baguslah, aku tenang kalau dia yang menangani mereka. Kalau dengan Cloud, sepertinya Zack bisa sedikit bersikap sesuai dengan usianya."

"Menurutku malah Cloud yang lebih dewasa daripada anak kesayanganmu itu." Genesis melipat-lipat tissue makan di meja, "Tak heran Sephiroth sepertinya ingin menyimpan anak itu dalam kotak kaca."

Angeal bersandar dan melipat tangan di dadanya, "Dia memang anak yang menarik. Apalagi kalau sifat cerobohnya keluar."

Itu membuat Genesis tertawa, "Benar sekali. Dia bisa-bisanya jatuh tersandung begitu saja di jalanan yang rata. Waktu di Nibelheim pun dia berulang kali melakukan hal kikuk yang lucu sekali."

"Tapi dia tak pernah jadi sasaran keisenganmu."

"Hmmm…" Genesis mengambil tissue lain dan mulai melipatnya lagi. "Soalnya dia tidak membuatku kesal."

"Memang apa yang sudah Zack perbuat padamu sampai kau sebal sekali padanya?"

Genesis membuat bentuk perahu dari tissue makan itu, "Karena dia sering membuat perhatianmu teralih dariku."

Sebelah alis Angeal terangkat, "Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu."

Gerakan tangan Genesis berhenti dan dia memandang Angeal, "Memangnya salah kalau aku cemburu? Kau itu kan kekasihku, tapi waktumu habis untuk Zack. Padahal jarang sekali kan kita punya waktu kosong yang bersamaan."

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Genesis membuat Angeal terbahak. Seberapa tinggi imej Genesis di mata para _infantryman_ atau SOLDIER atau penduduk sipil, di matanya, Genesis tetap bocah yang selalu ingin diperhatikan.

"Jangan tertawa!" ujar Genesis kesal.

Angeal susah payah menghentikan tawanya. Dia pun memandang Genesis, "Kau itu… lagakmu sudah seperti kita ini terpisah benua saja." Dipandangnya lurus mata Genesis, "Aku bukannya melupakanmu karena pekerjaan atau pun karena Zack, tapi kupikir hubungan kita sudah jauh dari sekedar menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama? Sebelum masuk ShinRa, sebelum kita menjadi SOLDIER."

"Mmm—sejak ayah dan ibuku meninggal."

"Dan itu sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu." Angeal meraih jemari Genesis, "Setelah urusan murid pindahan selesai, kurasa aku bisa minta satu hari libur dan saat itu kita bisa habiskan waktu berdua saja?" pada akhirnya, Angeal selalu mengalah dan menuruti keegoisan Genesis yang sangat menyegarkan di sela kepenatan pekerjaannya.

"Sungguh?" wajah Genesis berubah ceria.

Saat ini di mata Angeal, dia seperti melihat sepasang kuping anjing yang lucu sekali di kepala Genesis. Baginya, baik Genesis maupun Zack, keduanya punya imej seperti anjing kecil yang lucu menggemaskan. "Aku janji."

Mood Genesis pun langsung berubah drastis, sampai makan malam mereka selesai, raut wajah si rambut kemerahan itu tampak ceria. Angeal hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat polah Genesis yang sama sekali tak berubah sejak mereka kecil dulu.

.

#

.

Seperti janjinya, setelah memastikan Cloud dan Zack bisa menangani para siswa pindahan tanpa kesulitan, Angeal pun mengambil libur sehari dari akademi. Lagipula kecuali hari minggu, dia jarang mengambil cuti, belum lagi kalau dia masih harus menjalankan misi darurat, jadi rasanya wajar saja sekarang dia minta hari libur di tengah hari kerja. Untungnya Lazard orang yang sangat pengertian dan memberinya izin untuk bersantai selama sehari tanpa diganggu oleh pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang dia ada di kamarnya, berhadapan dengan Genesis yang menyodorkan dua lembar tiket pertunjukan LOVELESS.

"Lagi?" tanya angeal, agak gagal paham atas kecintaan Genesis pada serial epic yang memang sangat mendunia berjudul LOVELESS itu.

"Yang ini beda. Mereka mengemasnya dalam drama musikal."

Karena sudah berjanji akan menuruti apa saja keinginan Genesis, Angeal tak bisa menolak dan akhirnya setuju untuk melihat pertunjukan itu. Dia pun mandi dan memakai baju santai, hanya kaus putih dan celana jeans yang dipadu sepatu boots. Rasanya sdah lama sekali sejak dia bisa keluar bersantai seperti hari ini.

Setelah siap, dia dan Genesis pun menuju ke sektor 8 yang memang merupakan sektor hiburan di Midgard ini. Mulai restoran, bar, gedung bioskop sampai diskotik, semua ada di sana. Di depan gedung pertunjukan, Angeal melihat antrian yang sangat panjang. Bukan hal aneh karena LOVELOSS memang memiliki fanbase yang sangat besar, bahkan ada yang mendirikan kelompok studi untuk membahas kisah yang tak pernah diketahui siapa yang menulisnya.

Karena Genesis memiliki satu balkon khusus di bagian VVIP, mereka tak perlu mengantri dan langsung dapat masuk ke gedung pertunjukan yang megah itu. Seorang pegawai gedung itu mengantar mereka ke lantai atas di mana balkon-balkon khusus berada.

"Aku tidak sabar sekali melihatnya," Genesis duduk di sofa merah dan memandang panggung utama yang masih tertutup tirai.

"Ya—asal kau tidak tertidur saja kalau ternyata penampilan pemainnya tidak sesuai harapanmu."

"Tidak akan!" Genesis lalu memandangi bangku-bangku penonton di bawah yang perlahan mulai terisi penuh. "Ah!"

"Apa?"

"Anak anjing kesayanganmu ada di sana."

Angeal ikut memandang ke bawah dan memang Zack ada di sana, bersama Aerith.

"Heran… bisa-bisanya Aerith tahan dengan Zack."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Zack punya banyak kelebihan, kau saja yang kelewat sebal padanya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aerith itu kan gadis yang cantik, pintar, dia juga punya banyak penggemar di kalangan siswa. Dia tergabung dalam proyek pemulihan Slums dan pembangunan Edge, kan? Kenapa dia malah jatuh cinta sama si tukang ribut?"

"Si tukang ribut itu kan rekan 1st-mu, Genesis."

"Ya itu juga buat aku heran, kenapa Zack bisa jadi 1st? Kau yakin tidak menggunakan posisimu untuk menaikkan jabatannya, kan?"

"Entah ingatanmu buruk atau memang kau amnesia, yang menentukan kenaikan tingkat Zack bukan aku, tapi Sephiroth."

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena lampu ruangan itu sudah diredupkan, pertanda kalau sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan dimulai. Angeal membiarkan Genesis duduk merapat padanya, dia pun merangkul pundak Genesis. Ya—walau dia bukan makhluk pecinta sastra, bagi Angeal sudah cukup asal dia bisa bersama Genesis dan melihat wajah senangnya.

.

Mereka kembali ke asrama setelah makan malam begitu pertunjukan usai. Tak buruk juga menikmati versi lain dari LOVELESS kali ini, Genesis puas karena kisah favoritnya dibawakan dengan begitu apik.

Sampai di asrama SOLDIER, suasana masih tampak ramai karena memang waktu masih belum begitu larut. Mereka langsung menuju ke depan lift untuk naik ke lantai tempat kamar mereka berada. Namun saat pintu terbuka, mereka terkejut melihat Sephiroth ada di dalam lift sambil menggendong Kadaj yang terisak pelan.

"Sephiroth, kau apakan anak itu?" tanya Genesis.

"Kalau pertanyaan itu dari kau, entah kenapa terdengar ambigu," Sephiroth keluar dari lift dan membiarkan pintu besi di belakangnya tertutup.

Angeal memandang bocah di gendongan Sephiroth, "Dia sakit? Wajahnya merah."

"Mungkin. Aku juga tak tahu. Padahal tadi sudah tidur, mendadak terbangun dan menangis karena tak melihat Cloud."

Genesis menyentuh pipi Kadaj dengan telunjuknya, baru berhenti setelah Angeal memukul tangannya. "Memang Cloud ada dimana?"

Sephiroth menggeleng, "Entahlah. Seharian ini aku tak bertemu dengannya."

"Hmm… kalau Cloud, mungkin masih ada di kantor akademi."

"Biar aku yang antar dia ke Cloud," Genesis menawarkan diri. "Ayo, kita ke tempat _nii_-_chan_ kesayanganmu."

Kadaj memandang Genesis dengan ragu, tapi karena dia ingin sekali bertemu _nii_-_chan_-nya, dia pun mau digendong Genesis.

"Kau jaga dua bocah lainnya saja, Sephiroth," dengan langkah yang anehnya riang, Genesis pun berbalik dan meninggalkan gedung asrama.

Sephiroth memandang sosok temannya yang menghilang dari pandangan, "Dia kenapa?"

"… Entah."

Genesis sendiri setengah berlari menuju ke gedung akademi yang tak begitu jauh dari asrama. Namun belum sampai ke sana, dia melihat Cloud masih dengan seragam dinasnya juga Fusion Sword tersandang si strap khusus di punggungnya. Pemuda itu tampak terkejut melihat Genesis menggendong Kadaj.

"Tuh, _nii_-_chan_ pujaan hatimu," Genesis membawa Kadaj pada Cloud.

"Kenapa dia denganmu?"

"Tadi Sephiroth yang membawanya. Katanya terbangun aktu tidur tadi dan langsung menangis mencarimu."

Cloud mengambil Kadaj dari gendongan Genesis. Anak kecil itu langsung berhenti terisak dan memeluk leher Cloud.

Melihatnya, senyum muncul di wajah Genesis. Dia menepuk kepala Cloud beberapa kali dan mengacak rambut pirang pemuda itu, meniru apa yang biasa Zack lakukan.

"A-apa?"

Genesis masih tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya seraya menurunkan tangan dari kepala Cloud, "Aku tinggal duluan. _Bye_." Sambil bersiul, Genesis pun segera kembali ke asrama. Di sana dia sudah tak melihat Angeal dan Sephiroth, berarti dua orang itu sudah kembali ke kamar.

Memakai lift khusus 1st, Genesis menuju ke lantai enam dan masuk ke kamar Angeal. Di dalam dia melihat Angeal sedang membuat kopi, kekasihnya ini memang maniak kopi tingkat tinggi. Rasanya kalau sehari tak melihat Angeal meminum kopi, hujan deras bisa turun kapan saja.

"Sudah bertemu Cloud?" Angeal mematikan mesin pembuat kopi dan menuang cairan hitam beraroma sedap itu ke mug yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Sudah, di depan akademi." Genesis menghampiri Angeal di dapur dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang, "Bocah-bocah itu menggemaskan sekali, apalagi kalau sedang menangis."

Angeal menyecap kopinya, "Jangan buat mereka menangis, kau akan berhadapan dengan dua 1st yang disegani di akademi."

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau mati muda gara-gara cari pekara dengan Sephiroth." Genesis mengekori Angeal ke sofa dan mereka duduk bersisian. "Tapi tak pernah kusangka Sephiroth akhirnya jadi _over-protective_ pada tiga anak itu, padahal awalnya dia sangat menentang proyek si Hojo."

"Seperti yang selalu Cloud katakan, tiga anak itu tak bersalah. Lagipula siapa yang bisa tega pada wajah-wajah polos tak berdosa itu?" Angeal meletakkan mugnya ke meja dan menyalakan televisi.

Genesis bersandar pada Angeal dan menaikkan kakinya ke meja, "Jadi besok mulai dengan kesibukan yang biasa?"

"Hmm—hari libur kita sudah selesai. Kau harus siap untuk sibuk lagi, Mr. 1st _class_. Lazard tak akan memberimu libur tiga hari berturut-turut begitu saja." Angeal mengecup sisi kepala Genesis.

"Kau pikir aku puas hanya dengan itu saja?"

"Kurasa… tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Genesis memeluk pinggang Angeal.

Angeal mengusap kepala Genesis yang bersandar di dadanya, "Paling tidak biarkan aku menghabiskan kopiku."

"Ditolak!"

"Bocah."

"Aku bukan bo—" ucapan Genesis terputus saat Angeal meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Itu bukan sentuhan singkat, tapi sentuhan yang membuat Genesis melupakan seluruh hal kecuali keberadaan Angeal.

Sisa liburan ini akan mereka gunakan dengan sebaiknya. Membayar hutang pada hari-hari yang mereka habiskan seorang diri.

.

#

.

"Kakak merah!"

Genesis menoleh walau batinnya sempat menentang. Dia melihat si kembar tiga berlari ke arahnya penuh semangat. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz merogoh kantung pakaian mereka dan mengeluarkan masing-masing sebutir permen.

"_Nii_-_chan_ bilang aku harus berterima kasih karena semalam sudah mengantarku, jadi—aku berikan permen ini untukmu."

"Aku juga." Sahut Yazoo dan Loz, "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Kadaj."

Genesis sampai harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan agar tak tertawa melihat wajah imut nan lucu. Lalu dia berjongkok di hadapan ketiga bocah itu, "Aku tak begitu suka permen, itu buat kalian saja."

"Eh? Boleh?" tanya si kembar bersamaan.

"Boleh. Sebagai gantinya, aku mau seharian ini kalian memanggil Sephiroth dengan sebutan '_otou__-sama_'."

Tiga bocah itu memiringkan kepala mereka ke arah yang sama.

"Satu hari saja. Tapi kalian tidak boleh bilang kalau aku yang menyuruh! Oke?"

"Baik. Satu hari saja, ya?!" seru tiga anak itu.

Genesis tersenyum puas, "Anak-anak pintar," dia menepuk kepala tiga bocah itu. "Nanti aku belikan permen untuk kalian kalau misi ini sukses."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku tidak pernah bohong," Genesis berdiri lagi, "Misi kalian dimulai dari sekarang."

"SIAP!" dengan lagak seperti prajurit terlatih, tiga bocah itu pun berbalik dan pergi dengan langkah yang benar-benar serempak.

Genesis terkikik geli dan dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju ke gedung akademi, mengacuhkan pandangan orang-orang yang heran melihat senyum di wajahnya.

Well… sepertinya hari ini pun akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Dia tak sabar melihat reaksi Sephiroth kalau tiga bocah itu kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_otou__-sama_'. Begitu sampai di depan akademi, dia melihat Zack sedang mengobrol dengan Aerith dan dua orang murid. Karena suasana hatinya sedang senang, Genesis tak berniat mengusili pemuda kesayangan Angeal itu, tapi gantinya, dia menghantam kepala Zack dengan telapak tangannya.

"Pagi. Jangan pacaran terus dan mulailah bekerja."

Zack memegangi belakang kepalanya yang lumayan terasa sakit, "Memangnya ada lalat atau apa di kepalaku? Bisa kan menyapa yang wajar saja?!" protesnya.

Tak menyahuti, Genesis hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan dia pun masuk ke gedung utama akademi dan melihat Angeal ada di depan pintu.

"Pagi begini kau sudah mengusilinya?"

"Aku tidak mengusilinya. Itu sapaan selamat pagi, kok," Genesis membenahi mantel merah panjang yang dia kenakan, "Lazard tak memberiku misi hari ini. Ada yang bisa aku kerjakan di akademi? Bosan juga kalau menganggur."

Tak biasa mendengar Genesis meminta pekerjaan, Angeal tak mau menyiakan kesempatan ini. Maka dia pun meminta Genesis untuk bergabung dengan Zack dan Cloud di kelas bela diri siang nanti. Kehadiran 1st senior pasti akan membangkitkan minat para murid yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan militer ShinRa. Tapi Angeal juga tahu, minta tolong pada Genesis itu bukan untuk cuma-cuma, jadi dia pun setuju untuk menemani Genesis makan malam setelah semua pekerjaan mereka usai.

Ya—selama itu berarti mood Genesis akan tetap baik sampai akhir hari, Angeal bersedia melakukan apapun. Perasaannya sudah mengalahkan logika, jadi seberapapn keegoisan Genesis kadang menyusahkannya, Angeal tak akan tega membuat pujaan hatinya itu jadi murung seharian.

Memang terkadang cinta membuat seseorang menjadi lemah, tapi Angeal tak pernah keberatan dengan itu. Karena saat dia mengalah, dia juga tahu, Genesis akan selalu ada di sana, di sisinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. 03 : Tseng x Rufus

Langit tampak begitu dekat dari satu-satunya ruangan kerja yang berada di lantai tujuh puluh gedung utama ShinRa, tak lain adalah ruang kerja Presiden ShinRa yang kini dijabat oleh putra tunggal Presiden terdahulu, Rufus ShinRa.

Hari ini Rufus tampak begitu bosan. Sudah berapa minggu ini dia terjebak di kantor dan mengurusi masalah ini itu. Militer, politik, pendidikan, pembangunan kota. Padahal dia bukan Mayor di Midgard ini, hanya seorang pengusaha, tapi rasanya kedudukan Mayor pun ada di bawahnya.

Itu membuat si pria muda berambut pirang jadi menghela napas panjang.

"Sepertinya anda sedang bosan sekali, Presiden."

Rufus menoleh ke arah dinding kaca yang membatasi ruang kerjanya dengan koridor yang menuju ke lift. Di sana ada seorang pria berkaca mata yang mengenakan setelan kerja bergaris. Lazard Deusericus, Direktur SOLDIER dan juga adalah kakak tiri dari Rufus.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Squarenix

**Welcome to The Academy **© aicchan

Friendship – Family - Romance

Tseng x Rufus

-**Alternate Reality**-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Ayolah! Sudah kubilang tak perlu pakai sopan santun tidak jelas seperti itu," Rufus memberi isyarat supaya Lazard duduk. "Kau itu kakakku, harus aku yang bicara sopan padamu, bukan sebaliknya."

Lazard duduk dan tersenyum, "Aku hanya anak dari simpanan ayahmu."

"Apa hubungannya? Dalam dirimu juga ada darah keluarga ShinRa, itu saja sudah cukup. Peduli apa anak dari istri resmi atau simpanan?"

"Dunia tak seindah bayanganmu, Rufus."

Rufus mendengus, "Lalu ada urusan apa kau sampai naik sendiri kemari?"

Lalu Lazard mengeluarkan sebuah mini disck dan membrikannya pada Rufus, "Itu beberapa laopran tentang hubungan diplomatik antara Midgard dan Wutai saat ini, ada perkembangan baik yang sangat signifikan. Lalu ada juga laporan tentang pengembangan senjata yang lulus uji kelayakan. Scarlet meminta izinmu untuk mulai memproduksi masal robot pengawas agar bisa mulai beroperasi di sekitar Midgard."

"Urusan diplomatik itu kan urusan Mayor. Kenapa aku yang kena?" Rufus menerima mini disc itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam komputernya. Di layar besar yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan itu, segera tampak data-data dari laporan yang disebutkan Lazard tadi.

Dengan gerakan tangannya, Rufus menggeser data-data digital di layar dan dia berhenti di sebuah foto pembangunan kota baru di luar Slums. Edge. Yang nantinya akan dijadikan relokasi penduduk Slums agar mereka bisa hidup dengan lebih layak, tak terbayangi oleh _Plate_ Midgard yang menjulang begitu tinggi dang begitu luasnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan Edge?"

"Berjalan lancar, tak ada kendala berarti. Sudah ada satu blok perumahan yang siap huni. Tapi kami belum selesai mendata penduduk Slums untuk memastikan berapa jumlah perumahan yang harus dibangun nanti."

Rufus mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Lazard. Dia tahu benar obsesi kakaknya untuk memperbaiki kehidupan penduduk Slums. Mungkin karena dia dan mendiang ibunya dahulu lahir juga tumbuh besar di sana. Karena itu, sejak Rufus memegang kekuasaan tertinggi di ShinRa, di Midgard, dia akan membantu kakaknya untuk mewujudkan impian itu.

"Yang merepotkan hanyalah belum ditemukan banyak sumber air yang jauh dari reaktor. Sejauh ini hanya da, dan itu pun masih mengandung sedikit energi Mako. Tanpa penyaringan, air itu tak aman dikonsumsi penduduk sipil."

Rufus bersandar dan melipat tangannya, "Bukannya Departemen Teknologi dan juga Urban Development sedang mengembangkan alat untuk mengebor sumber mata air tanpa menarik keluar energi Mako dari dalam tanah?"

"Ya. Reeve bilang kalau alat itu masih belum sempurna dan masih butuh beberapa perbaikan."

"Tentang keamanan?"

"Sudah dibangun beberapa pos dan anggota SOLDIER dan _infantryman_ berjaga 24/7. Sesekali 1st menginspeksi pos untuk memastikan tak ada penyusup masuk."

"1st… kita hanya punya 5 orang 1st, kan? Kenapa sedikit sekali? Padahal anggota 2nd saja mencapai ratusan."

Lazard membenahi posisi kacamatanya, "1st adalah posisi tertinggi di SOLDIER dan memiliki akses yang sama seperti petinggi ShinRa. 1st bukanlah bawahan, tapi setara denganku, mereka bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku. Aku tak bisa memberi posisi seperti itu pada sembarang orang."

"Hmm… ternyata begitu."

"'Ternyata begitu'? Memang kau tidak pernah baca file tentang SOLDIER?"

"Tidak." Jawab Rufus seketika. "Kalau ada yang tidak aku mengerti, aku tinggal bertanya padamu saja."

Lazard menggelengkan kepala, "Kau ini Presiden ShinRa, sudah seharusnya mengerti seluk beluk perusahaan ini."

"Kepalaku kan bukan super komputer yang bisa menyimpan data sampai ratusan _terrabyte_." Rufus kembali menggerakkan layar dengan jarinya, "Ah… aku dari kapan dulu ingin bertanya… tentang proyek manipulasi gen yang dilakukan Hojo. Bagaimana anak-anak itu sekarang?"

"Mereka tumbuh normal seperti anak biasa, tapi masing-masing memiliki kelebihan mereka sendiri. Loz memiliki kekuatan fisik yang setara, atau bahkan lebih dari orang dewasa, Yazoo memiliki IQ tinggi dan bisa menyelesaikan puzzle polos dengan seribu kepingan hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. Dan Kadaj… dia yang menarik perhatian para ilmuwan di Departemen Sains. Dari segi kekuatan dan otak mungkin dia tak menunjukkan keistimewaan berarti, namun anak itu memiliki indera yang sangat peka.

"Pendengaran, penglihatan dan kemampuan observasi Kadaj sangat jauh di atas dua saudaranya. Kemarin saat aku tak sengaja melihat mereka bermain-main, aku terkejut Kadaj bisa menirukan gerakan teknik Cloud saat memakai Fusion Sword. Kadaj juga menunjukkan minat besar pada ilmu pedang dan bela diri."

"Hmm…"

"Tapi biar bagaimana, aku ingin mereka dibesarkan secara normal. Aku senang karena akhirnya Sephiroth bersedia menjadi wali untuk anak-anak itu. Ya—bagaimana pun bisa dibilang kalau Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz itu memang anak-anaknya."

"Teknologi itu kadang mengerikan, ya? Aku sempat membayangkan kalau hasil kloning itu akan sama seperti Sephiroth. Menghadapi satu Sephiroth saja sudah membuatku tertekan, apalagi ditambah tiga."

Lazard tersenyum geli, "Sephiroth memang punya aura yang mudah membuat orang merasa terintimidasi. Selama kau tidak punya masalah personal dengannya, kurasa kau aman."

Mereka berdua pun membahas tentang beberapa berita yang tersebar di penjuru Midgard. Tentang kerusuhan yang dibuat sekelompok berandalan Slums, tentang beberapa warga Wutai yang mulai berdatangan ke Midgard, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sebelum Lazard meninggalkan ruangan itu, Rufus mengundang kakaknya untuk makan malam. Mereka juga sudah lama sekali tak menghabiskan waktu sebagai seorang saudara karena komunikasi mereka hanya terbatas pada urusan pekerjaan.

Kini Rufus sendiri lagi di ruang kerjanya, memandang langit yang mulai beranjak gelap. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada frame foto digital yang kini menampakkan foto keluarganya. Ayah, ibu dan dirinya saat masih berumur lima tahun.

Dulu saat pertama Rufus tahu kalau dia memiliki saudara tiri, dia sempat kesal dan berprasangka buruk pada Lazard dan ibunya. Dia menyangka ibu Lazard lah yang menggoda ayahnya, namun seiring bertambahnya usia, dia jadi paham sifat ayahnya yang suka berselingkuh. Bahkan saat ibu kandung Rufus menderita sakit, ayahnya tak ada di saat terakhir karena sibuk dengan wanita-wanita simpanannya.

Itulah yang membuat Rufus sangat membenci ayahnya.

Waktu berlalu sampai Rufus mulai terjun ke dalam dunia bisnis sebagai calon penerus jabatan ayahnya. Saat masuk ke ShinRa inilah kali pertama dia bertemu dengan Lazard Deusericus, kakak tirinya. Rufus pikir Lazard bisa masuk ke ShinRa karena koneksi dari ayahnya, namun ternyata Lazard telah lama bekerja di sini dan benar-benar memulai dari bawah hingga kini akhirnya dia dipercaya untuk memegang jabatan sebagai Direktur SOLDIER.

Rufus pun menyimpan rasa kagum pada kakak tirinya itu dan perlahan dia mendekati Lazard, membangun ikatan sebagai saudara meski tak sekandung. Rufus senang, karena Lazard menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan selalu membantunya dalam pekerjaan.

Dan sekarang, hanya pada Lazard lah Rufus bisa menceritakan semua masalahnya, termasuk tentang asmara yang mana kakaknya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda keberatan atau apa begitu tahu bahwa pemilik hati Rufus saat ini adalah seorang lelaki.

.

"Presiden, sudah waktunya menghadiri rapat dengan Heidegger."

Rufus menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk karena membaca berkas. Dia melihat sosok seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tergerai di punggung dengan tanda tilak tepat di tengah keningnya. Pria itu adalah Tseng, pimpinan Turks yang merupakan kelompok agen rahasia milik ShinRa. Tseng memakai setelan resmi berwarna gelap, seragam dinas standart untuk Turks.

Melirik jam digital di meja kerjanya, Rufus pun meletakkan berkas yang dia baca sejak tadi. Dia memijat pangkal hidungnya, pekerjaan beberapa hari ini membuatnya tertahan di kantor dan nyaris tak tidur selama lima puluh jam terakhir.

"Anda tampak lelah. Saya bisa atur ulang jadwal rapatnya kalau anda ingin beristirahat."

Tawaran itu ditolak oleh Rufus. Dia sangat anti pada yang namanya Heidegger, komandan militer tertinggi di ShinRa walau kerjanya sibuk di balik meja dari pada maju ke medan perang jika dibutuhkan. Andai bukan karena Heidegger adalah salah satu petinggi ShinRa, Rufus pasti sudah memecat pria gemuk itu. Itulah alasan kenapa Rufus tak mau kelihatan lemah di hadapan Heidegger.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya, tapi karena dia terlalu banyak duduk, mendadak saja kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Presiden!"

Rufus berpegang pada lengan Tseng yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Presiden, anda harus istirahat!"

"Tidak…" Rufus kembali duduk di kursinya, "begini saja… sebentar lagi." Dia meraih dasi Tseng dan menariknya hingga wajah pria itu tepat ada di hadapannya.

"Pre—"

Memotong ucapan Tseng, Rufus mencium pria itu penuh di bibir. Sentuhan mereka semakin dalam saat tangan Tseng menyentuh sisi wajah Rufus. Ini adalah momen pribadi yang jarang sekali bisa Rufus dapatkan, karena itu dia tak ingin menyiakan setiap detiknya.

"Rufus…"

Kedua mata Rufus terbuka dan dia bertatapan dengan sepasang manik hitam kelam yang begitu indah. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman, "Lama sekali tak mendengarmu memanggil namaku."

Tseng tak berkomentar, dia menjalin jemarinya di rambut pirang Rufus yang dibiarkan sedikit memanjang.

"Kapan kau ada waktu kosong? Sepertinya jadwalmu malah lebih sibuk dariku."

Tseng berdiri tegak dan membenahi pakaiannya, "Mungkin ini hari keberuntunganmu. Karena malam ini, setelah rapat selesai, aku mendapat libur sampai besok."

"Hoo… sepertinya peruntunganku sedang bagus," Rufus meraih lengan Tseng dan berdiri lagi. "Kalau begitu kau bisa mengawalku sampai ke rumah, kan?"

"Jika itu keinginan anda, Presiden."

Membenahi jas putihnya, Rufus pun berjalan meninggalkan kantornya dengan Tseng yang mengawalnya di belakang. _Well_… sepertinya malam ini dia akan bisa beristirahat dengan layak.

.

#

.

Tidur nyenyak Rufus terganggu saat mendengar suara tombol ponsel yang ditekan berulang kali. Dengan malas dia membuka matanya dan melihat Tseng sudah menghadap gadget hitamnya. Dia melirik ke jendela kaca yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit kamarnya dan menemukan kalau matahari belum lagi terbit sempurna.

Rufus selalu suka melihat wajah Tseng yang sedang fokus pada sesuatu. Entah itu pekerjaan, atau sekedar game penghilang kejemuan. Mungkin Tseng yang seperti itulah yang membuat Rufus luluh. Sebenarnya dia tak ingat kapan pastinya mereka terlibat dalam hubungan asmara, yang pasti itu sekitar setahun sejak Rufus menjabat sebagai Presiden Direktur ShinRa, berarti sudah sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu.

Rufus merasa kehadiran Tseng setiap kali dia bertugas untuk menjadi _bodyguard_-nya adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman, bukan hanya karena Tseng adalah pimpinan Turks, tapi juga karena pria itu memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan bisa menghadapi kemarahannya tanpa harus ikut terbawa emosi.

Ya— Rufus sadar dia itu termasuk orang yang bersumbu pendek, walau kemarahannya tak dia tunjukan terang-terangan, jadi dengan adanya Tseng, dia merasa punya tali kekang dan membuatnya jadi lebih mudah mengendalikan emosinya.

"Jam segini kau sudah sibuk? Bukannya kau bilang kau libur?" Rufus menghentikan lamunannya dan merapat pada Tseng.

"Aku hanya tidak tenang kalau menyerahkan semua urusan pada Cissnei dan Reno. Kalau Cissnei, aku yakin dia lebih dari sekedar mampu… tapi kalau Reno…"

Rufus merebut ponsel Tseng dan melemparnya begitu saja.

"Hei!"

"Libur ya libur, aku juga sudah bilang pada Lazard kalau hari ini aku sedikit tidak enak badan. Jadi hari ini… kau hanya boleh mengurusiku saja!"

Tseng memandang bos sekaligus kekasihnya itu, "Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Apapun keinginanmu."

Itu membuat Rufus menarik rambut panjang Tseng, "Kalau begitu, kau harus membuatku melupakan pekerjaanku… dengan cara yang sama seperti semalam."

Ada senyum di wajah Tseng, "_As you wish_."

Pagi hari mereka diawali dengan satu momen yang sangat menghangatkan, membuat mereka lupa akan kepenatan yang menghantui mereka di hari-hari biasa. Andai tak mendengar jam kota yang berdentang nyaring menandakan waktu sudah berada di pukul sembilan, mungkin tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang beranjak turun dari tempat tidur.

Tseng membiarkan Rufus dulu yang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia sendiri masih duduk nyaman bersandar di setumpukan bantal. Tapi karena perutnya terasa lapar, dia pun beranjak dari kasur yang luar biasa empuk. Menyambar sebuah yukata handuk, Tseng pun menuju ke dapur.

Tempat tinggal Rufus adalah sebuah penthouse mewah yang hanya berupa satu ruangan luas yang disekat oleh Rufus dengan perabotan. Tapi begitu luasnya, jarak dari 'kamar tidur' sampai ke dapur pun terasa jauh. Sejak dulu Tseng selalu tahu kebiasaan Rufus yang selalu memilih sudut kamar untuk meletakkan tempat tidurnya, sama seperti kamar pribadi Rufus di gedung ShinRa, tempat darurat kalau dia tak sempat pulang untuk tidur.

Membuka lemari pendingin, dia menemukan beberapa bahan yang bisa di masa. Ya—pekerjaannya sebagai Turks membuatnya paling tidak bisa memasak, karena _survival_ menjadi dasar penting keahlian seorang Turks.

"Apa yang kau masak?"

Tseng menoleh pada Rufus yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan selembar handuk sebatas pinggang dan rambutnya menjuntai basah dengan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari ujungnya. Kalau tak bisa menahan diri, Tseng yakin dia akan rela membiarkan masakannya gosong.

"Bacon dan telur mata sapi." Tseng kembali fokus pada masakan di penggorengan, "Kau mau yang lain?"

Rufus mendekat dan mengintip dari punggung Tseng, "Kau tidak memasukkan keju? Kentang? Sayuran lain?"

"Nanti, Tuan Muda. Sabarlah sedikit!"

"Sudah lama tak menikmati masakanmu, aku tidak bisa bersabar," Rufus menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Tseng. "Hari ini kau sungguhan libur, kan?"

"Ya. Apa kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Lalu Rufus beralih ke meja makan dan duduk di kutsi kayu berlapis bantalan empuk, "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin meninjau langsung ke Edge. Tapi selalu saja tidak ada waktu. Nah! Berhubung sekarang kita sama_-_sama senggang, kau bisa kan temani aku ke sana?!"

Tseng meletakkan bacon dan telur yang dia masak ke dua piring berbeda lalu mulai memasak sayur dengan margarin, "Kondisi di Edge masih belum aman sepenuhnya. Walau sudah ada pos penjagaan, masih banyak yang bebas keluar masuk di sana."

"Aku akan aman selama bersama pimpinan Turks." Rufus lalu menerima piring yang sudah diisi dengan daging, telur dan sayuran, "Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil yang tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Sudah yakin dia tak akan bisa menahan keinginan Rufus, Tseng akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan pria muda tampan di hadapannya.

Lalu setelah sarapan dan seusai Tseng bersiap, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat tinggal pribadi Rufus lalu dengan mengendarai mobil sedan putih yang masuk dalam kelompok mobil mewah, keduanya meninggalkan _Plate_ Midgard dan menuju ke kawasan baru yang akan jadi pemukiman layak bagi para penduduk Slums.

Tseng melajukan kendaraan itu menyusuri jalanan Edge yang sudah mulai dilapisi aspal. Tiang-tiang baja mulai tampak menjulang, langkah awal pembangunan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai ruang kerja penduduk di sini.

"Sepertinya lancar saja."

"Ya, wilayah di dekat Midgard memang sudah tampak layak huni, tapi di ujung sana, masih banyak yang berpa padang pasir dan batu alam yang tinggi menjulang." Tseng menginjak rem dan memberikan jalan untuk sebuah truk besar yang membawa bahan bangunan. "Kau mau sampai ke ujung akhir pembangunan?"

"Tentu saja. Memang itu tujuanku kemari."

Tanpa kendala, mobil itu melaju di jalanan yang tak rata dan berhenti di sebuah pos penjagaan yang dikawal empat _infantryman_ dan dua SOLDIER masing-masing dari 3rd dan 2nd. Tseng memarkir kendaraan itu di samping pos lalu dia keluar terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk Rufus.

Para penjaga di sana langsung memasang sikap siaga begitu tahu siapa yang datang. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang terjadi setiap hari diinspeksi langsung oleh Presiden ShinRa. Rufus membubarkan barisan yang lurus sempurna di hadapannya dan dia pun memandang ke sekeliling tempat itu, melihat jalanan yang masih berupa tanah dan batu juga pagar kawat berduri yang mengelilingi tempat itu.

SOLDIER 2nd _class_ memberi rincian rencana pembangunan tembok pembatas dari beton terkuat yang pembangunannya sudah mulai dilaksanakan dari sisi timur. Perkiraan butuh waktu satu sampai dua bulan sebelum pagar itu selesai.

Rufus memandang _blueprint_ yang diserahkan oleh SOLDIER tadi dan dengan serius membaca detailnya. Dia tak ingin rencana yang sudah begitu matang disusun oleh Lazard rusak karena ketidaktelitian. Sedang serius mempelajari data itu, mendadak saja tubuh Rufus didorong dengan begitu kuatnya seiring dengan suara letusan pistol yang membahana.

"Tseng!" Rufus tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Tseng yang menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng.

Para _infantryman_ dan SOLDIER di sana langsung membentuk lingkaran rapat dengan senjata teracung siaga. Dari sara letusan tadi, bisa dipastikan kalau penembaknya ada di jarak yang dekat dengan mereka. Tapi di tengah tumpukan baja-baja besar, kayu dan bahan bangunan lain, batu alami yang menjulang tinggi, semua bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian yang sempurna.

Rufus melihat darah mengalir dari lengan Tseng, "Kau luka!"

"Hanya luka gores," Tseng mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Namun belum lagi orang-orang yang ada di sana bereaksi, dari kejauhan terdengar suara tembakan tiga kali berturut-turut dan terdengar pula suara deru motor. Lalu dari balik tumpukan baja dan balok kayu, tiga orang berpakaian sipil tergeletak tanpa nyawa dengan luka tembak tepat di jantung mereka. Para _infantryman_ dan SOLDIER langsung mengurus tiga jenazah itu dan langsung menyisir sekitar untuk mencari kemungkinan adanya penyusup lain.

Sebuah motor hitam besar melaju kencang dan berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil Rufus. Tampaklah Cloud bersama seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sepertinya dibiarkan tumbuh begitu saja, pria itu memakai jubah merah lusuh yang bagian bawahnya tak karuan bentuknya. Rufus tak mengenali sosok itu, dalam data yang tersimpan di otaknya, dia tak pernah merasa pernah melihat orang itu sebelum ini.

"Vincent-_san_!" Tseng membantu Rufus berdiri sebelum menghampiri sosok berjubah merah yang tangan kirinya memakai semacam zirah berwarna keemasan.

"Tseng," yang dipanggil Vincent oleh Tseng itu membalas singkat dengan suara dingin dan datar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Rufus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Suatu yang langka dia mendengar nada suara Tseng yang terdengar begitu ringan dan akrab, padahal setahu Rufus, Tseng itu tipe yang terlalu serius, bahkan pada rekannya di Turks.

Setelah itu Tseng pun memperkenalkan Rufus pada Vincent yang mana membuat Presiden ShinRa itu terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa sosok yang tampak 'horor' itu. Vincent Valentine, ex-Turks yang sudah bekerja dengan ShinRa sejak puluhan tahun lalu, tapi di mata Rufus, pria itu berusia tak lebih dari tiga puluh tahun.

Sebelum Rufus bertanya, Tseng berjanji akan menjelaskan segalanya. Nanti.

Tak lama, para _infantryman_ dan SOLDIER kembali lalu berbaris teratur di hadapan Cloud, yang membuat Rufus baru sadar kalau memang para 1st memiliki wewenang yang besar saat melihat sikap hormat SOLDIER 3rd dan 2nd pada pemuda yang usianya jelas masih di bawah mereka.

Urusan di sana diselesaikan oleh Tseng dengan cepat lalu pria itu segera membawa Rufus kembali ke mobil dan melajukan kendaraan mewah itu meninggalkan Edge.

"Jadi—siapa Vincent itu?" tanya Rufus.

Mengerti kalau bosnya bukan tipe yang bisa menunda masalah, Tseng pun menceritakan tentang Vincent Valentine.

Rufus diam mendengar tanpa interupsi walau dia benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Vincent dahulu adalah subjek eksperimen Hojo. Hasil dari eksperimen itu lebih dari sekedar mengerikan, karena apa yang dilakukan Hojo membuat tubuh Vincent memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang sangat cepat, bahkan konon katanya, walau jantung pria itu tertembak, dia akan pulih dalam hitungan detik. Dalam kata lain, Vincent bisa disebut sebagai makhluk abadi.

Tseng sangat kagum dan hormat pada sosok Vincent karena dulu, awal mula dia bergabung dengan Turks dan menjalankan sebuah misi, nyawa Tseng diselamatkan oleh Vincent. Sejak saat itulah Tseng menilai Vincent begitu tinggi, terlepas dari apa yang dilakukan Hojo padanya, Vincent tetap setia pada ShinRa. Seiring waktu, Tseng mengetahui kalau dahulu sekali, Vincent muda pernah jatuh hati pada ibu kandung Sephiroth, itulah alasan kenapa Vincent tak meninggalkan ShinRa atau menyimpan dendam pada perusahaan yang membiayai penelitian Hojo. Semua karena rasa cintanya pada Lucrecia masih ada dan karena Sephiroth, anak dari wanita yang dia cintai, kini bekerja untuk ShinRa.

"… Tak kusangka ada cerita semacam itu. Kenapa Vincent sama sekali tak ada dalam data kalau memang dia masih bekerja di sini?"

"Presiden ShinRa sebelum anda, menghapus semua data tentang eksperimen-eksperimen mengerikan yang pernah dilakukan oleh Hojo. Itu merupakan catatan kelam dari sejarah ShinRa."

Rufus mendengus, "Untung saja aku sudah melarang eksperimen yag berhubungan dengan penggabungan dua DNA dari species yang berbeda. Kalau tidak… entah apa yang akan Hojo lakukan. Dia itu jenius… tapi terkadang mengerikan."

"Jenius dan gila memang tipis batasnya," Tseng menginjak pedal agar mereka lebih cepat sampai ke Midgard. Dia sudah mengirim Elena dan Cissnei untuk membantu investigasi akan penyerangan hari ini. Meski harus menjungkir balikkan kota, dia akan menemukan siapapun yang berusaha membuat kekacauan di kota ini.

"Tseng."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

Pertanyaan Rufus membuat Tseng menoleh sebentar sebelum fokus kembali ke jalan, "Hanya tergores. Sungguh, pelurunya hanya menyerempet. Nanti akan aku obati."

Tak memperpanjang masalah, Rufus diam sepanjang perjalanan hingga mereka tiba di gedung tempat Rufus tinggal. Di pintu masuk gedung itu tampak beberapa SOLDIER berjaga dengan senjata lengkap. Kabar penyerangan sang Presiden pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh personil militer.

Tseng menghentikan mobil di depan pintu masuk, seperti tadi, dia turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Rufus, lalu dia menyerahkan kunci mobil pada pegawai yang bertugas memarkir mobil para penghuni gedung ini.

Di lobby utama, ada Lazard yang langsung melangkah cepat begitu melihat adiknya masuk dari pintu depan.

"Presiden, syukurlah anda baik-baik saja."

Dengan kehadiran SOLDIER yang berjaga di gedung itu, Rufus harus tahan mendengar Lazard bicara dengan bahasa formal padanya.

Lazard lalu memandang Tseng, "Terima kasih kau sudah menjaganya."

"Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya."

Bersama Lazard, mereka bertiga pun naik menuju ke kamar Rufus. Di sana luka Tseng pun di rawat oleh Rufus, walau hanya membersihkan luka dan membebatnya dengan perban.

"Ternyata kau sudah bertemu dengan Vincent," Lazard duduk di kursi di meja makan setelah membuat tiga cangkir teh.

"Kenapa tak ada yang memberitahuku tentang dia?" Rufus membereskan kotak obat di meja dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Vincent sudah terlalu lama memisahkan diri dari dunia luar. Ini pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya setelah lima belas tahun berlalu."

"Lima belas tahun? Selama ini dia berada di mana?"

"Bawah tanah ShinRa Mansion di Nibelheim," Lazard menopang kaki kanan pada kaki kirinya, "Aku terpaksa memanggilnya ke Midgard karena dengan adanya pembangunan Edge, kita butuh semua tenaga untuk pengamanan. Kau lihat sendiri apa yang terjadi saat petinggi ShinRa tampak di sana."

"Tapi dengan begitu kita jadi yakin kan kalau memang ada penyusup dan ada pihak yang berniat untuk merusak rencana pembangunan Edge," Rufus mengambil cangkir tehnya. "Setelah ini apa rencanamu?"

"Menambah personil penjaga, tentu saja. Aku juga akan lebih sering mengirim 1st untuk mengecek tiap poin penjagaan di perbatasan Edge. Tseng, aku minta kau gerakan juga Turks!"

"Sudah kuberi perintah untuk membantu personil SOLDIER di lapangan."

Itu membuat Lazard tersenyum, "Kau selalu berpikir selangkah ke depan, itulah kenapa aku tenang menyerahkan Rufus padamu."

Rufus diam dan memainkan cangkir yang dia bawa. Dia sadar benar bahwa ada pihak yang sangat membenci ShinRa dan mampu melakukan hal-hal gila untuk menghancurkan perusahaan ini. Bukan tanpa alasan, kalau Rufus ingat apa saja yang suudah dilakukan oleh ayahnya, wajar saja ada yang ingin membumiratakan ShinRa.

Ayahnya dulu adalah seorang diktator yang gila kekuasaan dan menyelesaikan semua konflik dengan wilayah lain menggunakan kekuatan senjata. Belum lagi dia mengizinkan peneliti-peneliti gila yang bekerja untuknya melakukan eksperimen yang melibatkan manusia.

Karena itu Rufus sudah paham kalau dia butuh kerja keras untuk mengubah wajah ShinRa di mata dunia. Perdamaian dengan Wutai dan pembangunan Edge adalah salah satu langkah awal untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Terima kasih pada Lazard dan Tseng yang selalu mendukungnya, Rufus tak pernah gentar meski nyawanya selalu ada dalam ancaman maut setiap kali dia meninggalkan gedung yang dimiliki oleh perusahannya.

"Aku akan meninjau langsung ke Edge, mungkin aku akan mempercepat pengiriman bahan bangunan agar tembok pembatas bisa segera selesai," Lazard berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya. Pria berkacamata itu pun berpamitan pada Rufus dan Tseng.

Setelah Lazard pergi, Rufus berdiri dan membuka mantel putih yang dia pakai. "Apa kau akan pergi juga setelah ini?"

"Kalau kau mengizinkan."

"Kalau begitu tidak aku izinkan," Rufus berdiri dan melemparkan mantelnya ke sofa. "Seseorang baru saja berusaha membunuhku, jadi kau harus menjagaku dalam jarak dekat!"

Tseng tersenyum, "Sesuai perintahmu, Presiden." Dia menghampiri Rufus yang tampak gusar. "Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, Turks dan SOLDIER akan membereskan masalah ini dengan cepat."

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal sudah biasa seperti ini," Rufus menoleh dan memandang Tseng, "Aku hanya tak suka kau selalu pasang badan seperti itu setiap kali ada bahaya di dekatku. Kau ini bukan manusia yang kebal peluru."

Walau nada suara Rufus terdengar tinggi, Tseng tahu itu adalah cara Rufus untuk mengutarakan rasa khawatirnya. Dia meraih sisi wajah Rufus dan mengusap pipi si pirang itu, "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Tentu saja! Aku sendiri yang akan menembakmu kalau kau berniat pergi." Rufus merapat pada Tseng dan membungkam bibir pria itu dengan bibirnya. Mereka saling merapat dan menikmati kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Rufus membiarkan sebelah tangan Tseng memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan yang lain membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya.

"Hmm… luka seperti ini tak menghentikanmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Tseng mengecup belakang telinga Rufus. "Aku harus menggunakan sisa hari liburku sebaiknya sebelum kembali bekerja besok, Presiden."

Melupakan ketegangan yang terjadi barusan, keduanya melarutkan diri dalam sensasi menyenangkan yang membawa mereka ke dimensi yang sempurna.

Satu dua peluru tak akan mampu memutuskan ikatan yang ada di antara mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	4. 04 : Reeve x Lazard

Hujan turun rintik membasahi tanah di pembangunan Edge, tapi itu tak membuat Lazard berniat untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Memakai mantel hujan, dia bergabung dengan para pekerja dan mengawasi secara langsung bagaimana satu demi satu bangunan layak mulai tertata rapi di wilayah baru Midgard.

Saat ini dia bersama Aerith, pengajar di akademi sekaligus seorang Cetra, manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk 'bicara' dengan _lifestream_, energi roh yang membungkus planet ini, melindungi dari segala ancaman yang membahayakan. Aerith membantu mereka untuk menemukan sumber air murni yang tak dekat dengan sumber energi Mako agar air yang ada nanti tak berbahaya untuk penduduk sipil. Lazard sangat kagum pada gadis belia ini, dia memiliki kepintaran dan kewibawaan mendiang ayahnya, profesor Gast Faremis, salah satu otak jenius yang pernah dimiliki oleh ShinRa.

"Lazard_-sama_, ini laporan yang anda minta," seorang pegawai dari Urban Development datang menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah gadget pipih yang memuat data terbaru tentang infrastruktur dari Edge ini.

"Dimana Reeve?"

"Reeve_-sama_ masih di Midgard, beliau bilang hari ini tak bisa datang meninjau."

"Baiklah. Aku bawa data ini."

Lazard beranjak dari tempatnya beridri dan masuk ke sebuah tenda besar yang menjadi posko segala kegiatan di Edge ini.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**FINAL FANTASY VII** © Squarenix

**Welcome to The Academy **© aicchan

Friendship – Family - Romance

Reeve x Lazard

-**Alternate Reality**-

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Liburan?"

"Ya. Ke Healen Lodge."

Lazard memandang adiknya tanpa berkedip. Presiden Direktur ShinRa itu duduk bersandar di kursi kerjanya. "Tapi pekerjaan di sini masih sangat banyak. Aku tidak bisa pergi berlibur begitu saja."

Rufus menggeleng pasrah, "Aku baru saja membaca semua data kegiatanmu. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku dapatkan? Tiga tahun tanpa sekali pun mengambil cuti? Lazard… kau ini Direktur SOLDIER, bukan buruh kerja rodi."

"Tapi pekerjaan SOLDIER tak bisa diprediksi. Walau konflik dengan Wutai sudah beres, kita masih punya banyak konflik lain yang perlu diselesaikan."

"Tetap saja bukan alasan kau bekerja tanpa henti seperti ini. Masih ada Heidegger, masih ada para 1st, kau bisa kan sejenak melupakan masalah pekerjaan dan pergi menikmati kehidupanmu sendiri?"

"Kehidupanku adalah untuk membuat ShinRa, membuat Midgard lebih baik."

Rufus menghela napas, "Kalau sudah begini… aku tak ada pilihan lain. Lazard Deusericus, sebagai Presiden ShinRa, aku perintahkan kau pergi berlibur si Healen Lodge dan tak akan aku izinkan kau kembali sampai pekan depan."

"Ru—"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku tak mau melihatmu di sini selama tujuh hari ke depan."

Setelah pemberian cuti secara sepihak itu, akhirnya Lazard pun meninggalkan kantor paling utama di gedung ini. Menaiki elevator yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh mereka yang memiliki izin khusus, Lazard kembali ke ruang kerjanya sendiri yang berada di lantai enam puluh satu.

Di sana dia melihat Sephiroth dan Angeal.

"Kau ingin bertemu kami, Lazard?"

Sadar kalau ini perbuatan Rufus, Lazard lalu duduk di kursi kerjanya, "Aku akan absen dari Midgard sampai pekan depan, jadi kuminta kalian menggantikan posisiku untuk sementara waktu."

"Absen? Apa kau ditugaskan ke suatu tempat?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Diliburkan, tepatnya." Lazard mengambil sebuah map tebal dari laci mejanya, "Ini beberapa proyek Edge yang harus ditinjau ulang. Juga beberapa pergantian personil di tiap pos penjagaan."

Sephiroth menerima map itu, "Pembangunan tembok utama sudah hampir tujuh puluh persen, apa masih sering terjadi penyerangan di sana?"

"Sedikit berkurang. Tapi sebagai gantinya, kelompok pengacau itu mulai mengincar bangunan yang setengah jadi. Itu lebih menyusahkan."

Sephiroth memberikan map itu pada Angeal yang langsung membacanya dengan cepat.

"Kurasa kalian bisa melaksanakan ini dengan baik. Angeal, akademi bisa kau serahkan pada orang yang kau rasa mampu. Aku percaya pada keputusanmu."

Usai rapat singkat itu, Lazard pun undur diri untuk melaksanakan 'perintah' Rufus dan mengasingkan diri sejenak di Healen Lodge, sebuah kawasan resort yang tentunya milik perusahaan ShinRa. Itu adalah tempat di mana segala hiruk pikuk kota besar yang menyesakkan hilang tanpa jejak. Bangunan di Healen Lodge dikelilingi pegunungan dan hutan yang sangat asri, ditambah aliran sungai dan air terjun yang begitu jernih.

Lazard turun ke garasi pegawai dan menuju ke mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat khusus. Saat itu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri bersandar pada mobil sedang hitam miliknya.

Reeve Tuesti. Kepala Departemen Urban Development.

Juga merupakan orang yang menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya sejak hampir lebih dari delapan tahun lalu.

"Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Presiden Rufus memberiku instruksi langsung agar menjadi pengawal selama kau di Healen Lodge dan memastikan kau tidak menyentuh pekerjaanmu sama sekali." Reeve tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Biar aku yang menyetir."

Lazard menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Reeve, "Kau tidak apa-apa meninggalkan departemenmu?"

"Perintah Presiden. Lagipula Scarlet sudah setuju untuk merangkap jabatan sementara, _well_, meski 'biaya'nya tidak murah."

Lazard tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil bersamaan dengan Reeve, "Kurasa satu set perhiasan mewah sudah cukup untuk membayarnya, kan?"

"Begitulah. Dasar wanita. Aku kasihan pada orang yang kelak jadi suaminya."

Mereka berdua tertawa dan Reeve pun melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan gedung utama perusahaan ShinRa.

.

Mereka sampai di Healen Lodge saat hari gelap, tadi keduanya sempat pulang hanya untuk mengambil pakaian yang cukup untuk liburan mereka kali ini. Reeve menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah bangunan serba besi yang tampak kontras dengan alam sekitarnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan tas yang berisi perlengkapan mereka dari dalam bagasi mobil.

"Sudah berapa lama ya, kita tidak kemari?" Reeve mengikuti Lazard yang sudah menaiki tangga menuju bangunan yang terletak lebih tinggi dari tanah sekitarnya.

"Terakhir saat Rufus sakit parah dan perlu dirawat intensif. Sekitar empat tahun lalu." Mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, Lazard membuka pintu bungalow beratap kubah itu.

Reeve meletakkan tas di samping pintu dan melepas jubah biru panjang yang dia kenakan, "Kau ini ingat sekali ya semua kejadian yang melibatkan adik kesayanganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Punya adik seperti Rufus membuatmu tak bisa melepaskan mata darinya. Ditambah sifatnya yang bisa mendadak jadi sangat impulsif, rasanya usiaku bisa berkurang beberapa tahun kalau melihat dia melakukan hal nekad."

Itu membuat Reeve tertawa, tahu apa yang dimaksud Lazard. Bulan lalu, Rufus hampir saja celaka karena nekad meminjam motor besar milik Cloud, padahal Presiden itu sama sekali tak pernah mengendarai kendaraan roda dua.

"Tapi aku senang, Rufus sekarang jadi dekat dengan Zack dan Cloud. Dia juga jadi tak begitu sering mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya." Lazard melepas kaus tangan yang selalu dia pakai lalu membuka setelan kerjanya. "Kau sendiri, yakin tidak masalah meninggalkan departemenmu di masa sibuk seperti ini?"

"Tak masalah," Reeve duduk di sofa lalu mulai melepas sepatunya, "Lagipula Shelke sudah kembali. Selama ada anak itu, Departemen Urban Development tak akan mengalami masalah."

"Dia sudah kembali dari Kalm?"

"Minggu lalu."

Lazard duduk di sebelah Reeve, "Kadang aku masih sering merasa kasihan padanya, harus terjebak dalam tubuh seorang anak berusia sembilan tahun."

Reeve terdiam. Ya—Shelke mengalami mutasi DNA dalam tubuhnya yang membuat pertumbuhannya terhenti sempurna. Semua itu karena kecelakaan yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu yang menyebabkan salah satu generator Mako di Midgard meledak. Di antara lima puluh korban tewas, hanya Shelke sendiri yang selamat walau efek samping dari kejadian itu lebih mengerikan dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan oleh seseorang. Karena itu Reeve merasa bertanggung jawab pada Shelke dan merawat gadis kecil itu selayak anaknya sendiri.

"Kapan hari dia sempat menelepon dan menanyakanmu." Menyimpan sepatunya di sebelah sofa, Reeve duduk bersandar, menyamankan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk itu. "Harusnya kuajak saja ya dia ke sini?"

Kesabaran Reeve dan kasih sayang tulus yang pria itu tujukan untuk Shelke membuat Lazard begitu kagum dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pesona pimpinan Departemen Urban Development itu. Dan nyatanya tak salah dia memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Reeve karena pria itu membuat dunianya menjadi sempurna. "Hmm… kita tak akan lama di sini. Janjikan saja kita akan makan malam bersama." Kata Lazard.

"Anak itu pasti senang sekali."

Karena hari semakin malam, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam dulu sebelum tidur. Walau ini liburan paksaan, toh mereka juga tak berniat menyiakan waktu santai yang jarang mereka punya.

.

#

.

_"Eeeh… jadi kalian sekarang mau ke Chocobo Farm? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?"_

Reeve menuang kopi dalam cangkirnya, "Maaf, ini rencana dadakan." Dia menambahkan sesendok krim, "Tapi Lazard sudah berjanji kalau kita akan makan malam bersama."

_"Sungguh?! Tapi aku yang memilih tempatnya, ya?"_

"Terserah kau saja, Tuan Putri." Reeve tersenyum mendengar suara sorakan Shelke di seberang sana. Walau usia gadis itu sudah sembilan belas tahun, kadang sisi kekanakannya tetap muncul dan itu sangat menyegarkan.

Setelah itu Reeve pun menutup telepon, tepat saat Lazard keluar dari kamar.

"Shelke?"

"Mm-hmm… dia sudah siap menagih janjimu."

Lazard tersenyum, "Baiklah. Aku bukan orang yang bisa ingkar janji." Pria beranting itu membuka lemari es dan memandang isinya. Untung mereka juga sempat berbelanja kebutuhan hidup, walau hanya cukup untuk dua hari, "Sepertinya kita harus beli bahan lain kalau tak mau kelaparan."

"Di dekat Chocobo Farm ada pasar yang buka setiap musim, kan? Kita bisa mampir ke sana."

Setelah mengeluarkan bahan untuk membuat sarapan, Lazard menutup lagi pintu lemari pendingin, "Aneh rasanya bisa sarapan di jam yang normal seperti ini."

Reeve tertawa pelan, "Biasanya waktu makan kita tidak karuan, ya? Bisa makan sehari dua kali saja sudah bagus."

Mereka pun membuat sarapan seadanya, yg penting perut mereka terisi sebelum memulai hari pertama liburan mereka. Memilih spot makan di beranda luar dengan hamparan pemandangan alam yang begitu indah, selera makan mereka benar-benar ada dalam titik tertinggi. Yang seperti ini, ternyata menyenangkan juga, jauh dari keramaian Midgard yang seolah tak pernah tidur.

Kemudian setelah sarapan dan bersiap, kedua pria itu pun meninggalkan Healen Lodge untuk menuju ke Chocobo Farm yang hanya berjarak sekitar empat puluh lima menit dengan mobil. Kali ini Lazard yang menyupir karena dia bukan tipe yang bisa duduk diam tanpa melakukan sesuatu.

"Tumben kali ini kau tidak bawa kucing kesayanganmu?" tanya Lazard, merujuk pada boneka kucing bernama Cait Sith yang merupakan alat berteknologi canggih khusus milik Reeve yang bisa dia kendalikan dari jarak jauh.

"Aku tinggalkan dia di markas, kalau ada masalah darurat, aku bisa beri perintah dari sini." Reeve menekan tombol audio di mobil dan musik lembut pun mengalun, "Bagaimana dengan rencanamu untuk membangun Chocobo Farm sendiri di Edge nanti?"

Lazard mengurangi kecepatan saat membelokkan mobil dan masuk ke daerah padang rumput luas dengan jalanan yang tak beraspal, "Masih dalam wacana, tapi sepertinya Rufus bersemangat sekali."

"Adikmu itu bersemangat atau tidak, wajahnya tetap saja datar. Bagaimana kau bisa menebak apa yang sedang dia rasakan?"

"Wajahnya mungkin menipu, tapi sorot matanya jujur."

"Anak yang menarik, dia itu. Kuakui dia pemimpin yang hebat. Usianya masih muda tapi dia bisa menjalankan perusahaan raksasa seperti ini."

"Semua juga karena Tseng yang selalu mendampinginya," Lazard memandang hamparan padang rumput di luar sana dan mulailah tampak beberapa ekor Chocobo yang berlarian dengan penuh semangat. "Hewan itu memang lucu sekali ya…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli satu dan membawanya ke akademi? Anak-anak kelas dasar pasti suka."

"Sekalian saja buka kebun binatang mini di sana."

"Bukan ide yang buruk."

Mobil itu berhenti di tempat yang sudah di sediakan. Chocobo Farm memang terkenal sebagai salah satu tempat rekreasi bagi mereka yang penat dengan suasana kota. Seperti hari ini, deretan mobil juga motor tampak di tempat parkir.

Lazard dan Reeve keluar dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke bangunan utama di peternakan ini. Mereka mengisi buku tamu dan memasukkan uang ke dalam kotak kayu yang sudah disiapkan. Di sini memang tak ada harga khusus untuk menikmati semua fasilitas, termasuk menaiki Chocobo yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran manusia.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun menuju ke padang rumput yang penuh dengan pengunjung. Dewasa dan anak-anak semua tampak begitu menikmati sentuhan alam di sini. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membuat rerumputan subur di sana menari.

"Kweh!"

Seekor Chocobo besar menghampiri Lazard dan menyentuhkan kepalanya pada pria itu. Lazard sendiri mengusap kepala Chocobo berwarna kuning yang terlihat senang. "Kalau rencana Chocobo Farm benar-benar disetujui, berarti di Edge harus ada ruang terbuka hijau agar hewan-hewan ini bisa hidup layak."

"Hmm… ruang hijau… bagus juga. Atau kita juga bisa menambah beberapa taman umum di sana. Midgard terkenal dengan julukan Kota Besi, akan lebih baik kan kalau kita ubah sedikit imej kota itu?"

Lazard mengangguk menyetujui rencana Reeve, "Kurasa sepulangnya kita nanti, jam-jam lembur akan kembali menghantui, ya?"

"Kalau begitu kita nikmati waktu liburan ini sebaik mungkin."

Kemudian mereka berdua menuju ke kandang dan menemui penjaganya. Mereka menyewa dua ekor Chocobo untuk berkeliling padang luas ini. Karena peternakan ini dekat juga dengan laut, mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu di sana saja. Lagipula ada banyak kedai makanan di sana yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Setelah memasang pelana di punggung unggas berukuran besar itu, Lazard dan Reeve meninggalkan peternakan dan menuju ke daerah pantai yang bisa dicapai hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan langkah Chocobo yang cepat dan stabil.

Tak lama hamparan samudra yang seolah tak berbatas pun menyapa mereka. Aroma garam mulai tercium terbawa angin yang tak berhenti berhembus. Pasir putih membatasi lautan dan daratan, menjadikan tempat ini seolah lukisan fantasi yang menjelma nyata. Keduanya menghentikan Chocobo mereka lalu mengikatnya di tempat yang sudah tersedia. Karena lokasi ini dekat dengan peternakan, jadi banyak juga pengunjung yang menyewa jasa Chocobo untuk menuju ke pantai.

Lazard melepas sepatu, membiarkan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan pasir yang sangat lembut. "Kalau melihat laut, aku jadi ingat tiga bocah lucu itu pernah bertanya tentang laut. Mungkin kapan-kapan kita ajak saja mereka kemari."

"Asal kau dapat izin dari Sephiroth dan Cloud. Mereka berdua itu kan protektif sekali pada para bocah."

Lazard tertawa, "Kau benar. Cloud apalagi, dia yang paling perhatian pada si kembar."

"Sejak ada mereka, gedung ShinRa dan akademi jadi lebih ramai. Sepertinya tiga anak itu sudah jadi maskot kesayangan."

"Bahkan wanita seperti Scarlet pun takluk di hadapan si kembar."

Reeve tertawa bersama Lazard, teringat bagaimana wanita yang dikenal bertangan dingin dan berhati beku seperti Scarlet bisa membelikan mainan lucu untuk Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan di sisian pantai, mengobrol ringan tentang apa saja yang terlintas di kepala, walau sebagian besar isi obrolan mereka masih tentang pekerjaan yang mereka tinggalkan.

Sampai matahari condong ke arah barat, dua pria yang terkadang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung wanita di sana itu pun memutuskan untuk menuruti rasa lapar yang mulai tak tertahan.

Memilih sebuah tempat makan sederhana yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu, Reeve dan Lazard pun duduk di dekat kipas angin yang mengalirkan udara sejuk. Mereka memesan makanan sedikit lebih banyak dari porsi normal mereka. Sepertinya alam membuat selera makan meningkat drastis.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku makan selahap ini." Lazard meminum es sirup manis yang biasanya jarang sekali dia nikmati.

"Perubahan suasana bagus untuk kondisi tubuh. Memang seharusnya kau lebih banyak bersantai."

Menikmati waktu santai itu, keduanya sampai lupa waktu dan baru beranjak dari pantai indah itu setelah lembayung senja mewarnai langit sore. Reeve mengabadikan pemandangan itu dengan kamera ponselnya lalu mengirimnya untuk Shelke, walau dia tahu gadis manis itu pasti akan meminta diajak berwisata kemari.

Puas dengan kegiatan tanpa tujuan hari ini, Reeve mengajak Lazard untuk kembali ke Chocobo Farm. Setelah mengembalikan Chocobo yang mereka sewa pada sang pemilik, keduanya pun meninggalkan peternakan itu menuju ke daerah yang menjadi tempat transaksi para petani yang memiliki lahan di sekitar sini.

Ini adalah satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa, esok sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke Midgard. Seminggu berada jauh dari keramaian membuat jiwa raga mereka seperti baru saja dimurnikan. Segar sekali dan masalah pekerjaan sungguh terlupakan.

"Kau sudah mengepak barang?" Reeve masuk ke kamar dan melihat Lazard sedang memasukkan baju-baju mereka ke dalam koper. Dia duduk di sebelah pria berambut pirang pemilik hatinya, "Gantungan kunci pesanan Shelke sudah kau simpan?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau sampai ketinggalan, aku yakin gadis itu tega menyuruhku kembali ke Chocobo Farm untuk beli yang baru."

Reeve tersenyum. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku kemeja lalu mengulurkannya pada Lazard.

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa." Reeve membuka kotak putih di tangannya yang berisi sepasang anting bermata kristal putih yang indah. "_Happy Anniversary_."

Lazard tampak terkejut. Bergantian dia memandang Reeve dan juga anting di dalam kotak.

"Kau itu tidak berubah, ya?"

"Aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa," Reeve mengambil sebelah anting dari dalam kotak.

Lazard membiarkan Reeve melepas anting yang dia pakai, "Tapi… selalu kau yang ingat dan menyiapkan hadiah seperti ini."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Reeve memasangkan anting baru di telinga Lazard, "Kepalamu itu kan sudah penuh dengan urusan ini itu, urusan hari jadi kita, biar aku saja yang mengingatnya." Setelahnya dia mengambil anting yang lain dan menyodorkannya pada Lazard, "Bisa kau pakaikan ini?"

Lazard mengambil anting itu dan memasangkannya di telinga Reeve, "Makanya aku merasa aneh kenapa kau tindik telingamu tanpa memakai anting."

"Hmm— tandanya kejutanku berhasil," Reeve tersenyum saat Lazard selesai memasangkan antingnya, "Bagaimana?"

Senyum juga muncul di wajah Lazard, "Pantas sekali. Harusnya kau pakai anting dari du—" ucapan Lazard terhenti saat sisi wajahnya disentuh oleh pria berambut hitam di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan mata melihat wajah Reeve mendekat, tak lama dia merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya, membawa getaran menyenangkan di sepanjang tulang belakangnya. Rasanya selalu seperti ini setiap kali Reeve menyentuhnya. Terasa nyaman dan begitu hangat.

Lazard membiarkan Reeve memeluknya erat, seperti biasa.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan di sisa hari ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai, menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu."

"Itu sempurna sekali. Jangan biarkan kamar ini menganggur sebelum kita pulang ke Midgard." Reeve menengadahkan wajah Lazard untuk memandang kilau mata biru yang sangat dia suka. Orang yang baru pertama mengenal Lazard tak akan menangkap kehangatan di balik sorot mata yang dingin ini. Dan sepasang permata biru inilah yang telah mencuri hati Reeve sejak pertama mereka bertemu dahulu. "Sekarang jadi tak rela mau kembali ke Midgard."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Reeve mengusap tengkuk Lazard dan mengecup singkat bibir pria itu, "Karena disini aku bisa memelukmu kapan saja aku mau."

Dan niatan untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian tanpa meninggalkan Healen Lodge pun sepertinya akan terwujud karena mereka sama-sama mengerti jika kembali ke Midgard, mereka harus berhadapan lagi dengan tumpukan pekerjaan yang kadang membuat keduanya berharap kalau satu hari itu sepanjang tiga puluh jam.

Tapi di sini, di tempat yang sepi ini, mereka akan menggunakan setiap detik yang mereka miliki untuk mengukir sebuah kenangan yang tentunya tak akan hilang dari ingatan.

.

#

.

Sosok megah kota Midgard yang menjulang ke langit tampak dari kejauhan. Kota besi di tengah tanah kering yang tak ditumbuhi pepohonan itu tampak pongah berdiri di antara bebatuan alam yang mengelilingi daerah itu.

Reeve mengemudikan mobil menembus padang tandus itu. Dan tak pernah dikira, dari balik bayangan bebatuan muncullah monster-monster berukuran besar.

"Shadowlurker!" Refleks Reeve menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Lazard mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor pos penjagaan di edge. Walau jaraknya masih agak jauh, tapi setidaknya akan ada bantuan yang dikirim. Namun belum lagi panggilan itu diterima oleh nomor tujuan, terdengar suara deru motor dari kejauhan. Tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang datang, hanya seorang yang memiliki motor hitam besar yang dimodifikasi khusus.

Reeve langsung menginjak pedal rem, membiarkan Cloud melaju dengan motornya melewati mereka dan menghalau serangan monster-monster itu. Dia bersiul melihat bagaimana Cloud dengan gerakan cepat dan tepat mengalahkan semua monster yang berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh itu dengan kombinasi keenam pedang yang tersimpan di motornya.

"Tak salah kalau dia terpilih menjadi 1st di usia yang masih sangat belia."

"Ya," Lazard tersenyum, "Cloud itu kasus istimewa. Sekarang dia seperti maskot 1st. Bahkan Genesis saja bersikap ramah pada Cloud."

"Hoo… si pangeran es pecinta LOVELESS itu luluh pada anak kecil ternyata."

"Begitulah."

Satu sabetan terakhir mengirim monster itu kembali pada ketiadaan. Cloud menyimpan kembali bilah pedangnya lalu menghentikan motor hitam yang dia kendarai.

Reeve membuka pintu saar Cloud menuju ke arah mereka.

"Anda berdua baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Ah—berkatmu kami selamat," kata Reeve. "Kebetulan sekali kau lewat sini."

Cloud menggeleng, "Shadowlurker memang sering muncul di sekitar sini, jadi Rufus memintaku untuk mengawal kalian sampai ke Midgard."

Untuk menyembunyikan tawa, Reeve membuat batuk palsu. Lazard sendiri berusaha tak mengubah mimik wajahnya. Kemudian dengan dikawal oleh Cloud, mereka pun tiba di dinding terluar wilayah Edge yang ternyata baru ditinggal seminggu tapi sudah hampir selesai dengan sempurna. Reeve menghentikan mobil di samping pos jaga utama dan keluar bersama dengan Lazard.

"ONII-CHAAAAAN!"

Lazard melihat tiga bocah keluar dari pos jaga dan langsung menghambur memeluk kaki Cloud. Jarang sekali dia bertemu anak-anak itu di luar gedung ShinRa. Dia menghampiri Cloud yang memeluk tiga anak itu bersamaan.

"Tetap saja lengket denganmu ya, Cloud? Dimana Sephiroth?"

"Dia dan Angeal bergantian mengurus akademi, jadi seminggu ini kami jarang bertemu dengannya." Cloud mencoba berdiri tapi tiga bocah itu tak mau melepaskannya.

"Dia pasti akan senang sekali aku sudah pulang."

Cloud akhirnya tetap pasrah duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya dengan Kadaj, Yazoo dan Loz memeganginya erat, "Tidak juga. Angeal dan Sephiroth bilang kalau anda sebaiknya berlibur lebih lama lagi."

"JANGAAAAAN!" seru si kembar dengan suara lantang. "Kalau paman kacamata pergi lebih lama lagi, nanti kami tidak bisa bermain dengan _Nii__-sama_."

Mendengar itu, Lazard pun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kadaj, "Kalian tenang saja. Besok, aku beri _nii__-sama_ kesayangan kalian itu libur sehari."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku janji."

"HORE! PAMAN KACAMATA ORANG BAIK!" tiga anak itu langsung berlari mengitari Cloud, persis sesperti suku kuno yang mengeliling api unggung.

Setelah membalas lambaian tangan penuh semangat dari si kembar, Lazard pun kembali pada Reeve yang ternyata sudah bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang memakai kaus _turtleneck_ tanpa lengan berwarna pink dan celana pendek yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ialah Shelke Rui, gadis yang diasuh oleh Reeve sekaligus menjadi tangan kanan Reeve di Departemen Urban Development. Di sebelah gadis itu ada seorang gadis lain yang berambut hitam pendek. Lazard mengenali gadis itu sebagai salah satu murid pindahan dari Wutai.

"Hai, Lazard."

Lazard setengah membungkukkan badannya dan membiarkan Shelke mencium pipinya. Sapaan akrab yang sudah biasa bagi mereka.

"Ini Yuffie, teman baruku. Tapi kurasa kalian pasti sudah tau siapa dia."

Lazard menjabat tangan Yuffie, "Selamat datang di Midgard. Semoga kau betah di sini."

Yuffie tersenyum, "Aku senang sekali bisa ke Midgard. Tempat ini tak semengerikan apa yang dikatakan sesepuh di Wutai. Kuharap kedua wilayah kita akan jadi semakin akrab, ya?!" kata gadis itu dengan senyum ceria yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kami pun mengharap hal yang sama."

Lalu Reeve pun mengajukan usul agar mereka makan malam bersama saja. Usulan itu langsung disetujui semua yang ada di sana. Maka dengan mengendarai mobil, mereka pun menuju ke Midgard dan siap untuk berbagi cerita tentang apa saja kegiatan mereka selama seminggu ini.

Liburan memang menyenangkan, tapi berkumpul seperti ini juga memberi kehangatan yang sama bagi Lazard seperti saat dia berdua dengan Reeve. Yang manapun, Lazard akan menyimpan semua momen kebersamaan ini di dalam hatinya. Rapat tersimpan di tempat teristimewa yang akan selalu mengingatkannya kalau dia tak pernah sendiri.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
